No mires atras
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Unos misteriosos y horribles asesinatos han ocurrido a lo largo de los años cerca de la casa de Goku ¿ estará Chichi detrás de todo esto? ¿que ocurrirá? ¿lograra Goku salvar a su esposa de una presencia maligna? o acabara sucumbiendo a ella sin remedio. ¿como salvar a su esposa del mal que la acecha día y noche? solo hay una manera de saberlo entrando en esta historia y leyendo!GCC
1. Ashelin Fuji

**Capitulo I: no mires atrás**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Hola! me gustaría dar inicio a esta historia con un cliché que se utiliza bastante en las historias de terror… y eso hice "no mires atrás" eso es lo que todos gritamos a la pantalla cuando la víctima tiene al asesino o espectro en su espalda… totalmente para nada.**

**Este es un fic Goku/Chichi… creo que no va haber limmon detallado ya que esta historia me gustarla hacerla casi en su totalidad de terror y suspense… pero también romance. (Bueno si que habrá limmon) XD**

**Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**FIC**

…

**VAMOS "LETS GO"!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PUM PUM PUM!**

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta frenéticamente. Chichi se revolvió en la cama y abrió un ojo contemplando la parpadeante luz roja del reloj digital que inundaba la habitación en penumbras "3:00" _quien puede ser a estas horas _se quejo mientras salía de la cama perezosamente con un sonoro bostezo.

**PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM!**

-¡ya voy! Ya voy!- grito de mal humor colocándose el albornoz y bajando las escaleras. Con un suspiro abrió de mala gana la puerta y una chica con el pelo de color caoba entro zumbando en la casa cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de si. -¡PERO QUIEN…!-

-¡por favor tienes que ayudare!- se puso de rodillas abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura, Chichi dio un salto hacia atrás al notar lo helada que estaba, la chica tenia el pelo totalmente lleno de barro y ramas secas, su ropa estaba constituida casi en su totalidad por andrajos. Parecía que se había caído recientemente por un terraplén o algo por todos los cortes que presentaba, que por suerte no eran muy feos. Chichi rápidamente agarró de los hombros a la chica aterrada y comenzó a zarandearla para que recobrase el sano juicio ya que estaba prácticamente desvariando sobre algo que la perseguía.

-escúchame!- demando autoritariamente y la chica la miró a los ojos llena de terror como si hubiese visto un fantasma –te ayudare, pero primero tienes que decirme quien eres y todo lo que sabes sobre lo que te esta persiguiendo- dijo serenamente mientras la dirigía a un sillón y ella se puso de pie en frente. La chica tardó un minuto en contestar, parecía que las palabras no querían salir de su boca, por que cada vez de la abría se cerraba.

-soy… Ashelin Fuji- dijo casi inaudiblemente. Chichi asintió –yo…-

-espera… perece que te cuesta hablar- dijo cuando noto que la voz de la chica era demasiado ronca, seguramente de tanto gritar –voy a traerte un vaso de agua- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-NO!...- Chichi se paró en seco –p po por favor n no me dejes- lloró con la voz quebrada y temblorosa mientras se ponía en posición fetal manchando todo el sillón de barro y… ¿sangre?

-tranquila, solamente voy a la cocina para traerte el vaso de agua que realmente necesitas y luego nos pondremos en contacto con la autoridades ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con la voz suave, esa chica ya había sufrido bastante. Ashelin asintió no muy convencida y Chichi le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora –solo tardaré unos segundos- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. _Oh! Kami! ¿Qué le debe de haber ocurrido a aquella pobre chica?... seguramente debe de tener un novio abusador, si eso es! Maldita sea, si llego a encontrármelo le daré la mayor paliza que habrá recibido en su miserable vida… _pensó la pelinegra muy enfadada cuestionándose como podrían haber chicas que se dejasen maltratar por sus parejas. Ella rápidamente agarró un vaso y lo llenó hasta arriba de agua colocándola después en una bandeja –mmhhh ¿quieres que te preparé un té?- demandó alzando la voz para que la escuchase.

-…-

-OYE! ¿Quieres que te prepare un té!- repitió mas fuerte por si no la había oído.

-…-

Una extraña sensación como una especie de escalofrío aterrador atravesó de lleno a la morena. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la falta de respuesta y volvió al salón olvidando por completo el vaso de agua…

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Chillo por encima de sus pulmones mientras sentía como su cara perdía el color. ¡había sangre por todas partes, el suelo, las paredes, e incluso el techo! también había miembros del cuerpo humano dispersados por todas partes. Esto no podía pertenecer a una sola persona, habían demasiados! En medio de la sala se encontraba la cabeza decapitada de la anterior conocida como Ashelin Fuji, tenia la cara totalmente deformada en una mueca de dolor aterrador. Chichi empezó a mirar por todas partes sin poder controlar por donde vagaban sus ojos hasta que se posaron firmemente en la pared que se encontraba a su derecha… había una especie de símbolo ¡ella conocía perfectamente ese símbolo! Era una estrella de cinco puntas de las cuales una miraba hacia abajo y dos hacia arriba con un círculo que pasaba por todos los extremos de esta, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una estrella satánica. Ella volvió a gritar notando como el miedo se cernía sobre ella de manera inevitable y su corazón empezó a acelerarse desmesuradamente y sin control, también el aire de sus pulmones empezó a fallar cuando se dio cuenta del olor putrefacto que desprendían los "restos" humanos y notó como un fuerte acido asqueroso empezó a subir de su estomago hasta la boca… iba a vomitar. Conteniendo la respiración encontró la movilidad de sus piernas y salió corriendo de la casa llevándose por delante la puerta principal.

Cunado apenas había conseguido cruzar el lumbral de la puerta cayó de rodillas en el abundante césped mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire intentando sacar el sabor pútrido de la muerte de sus papilas gustativas, con la primara exhalación empezó a reburjitar sin previo aviso toda la cena, merienda, comida y desayuno ensuciándose su albornoz de color violeta. Cada vez que parpadeaba o cerraba un poco los ojos podía ver aquella habitación sacada de las pesadillas mas profundas que cualquier historia de terror. Chichi comenzó a llorar mientras se levantaba costosamente del suelo rumbo a la carretera más cercana para pedir ayuda ya que no estaba dispuesta a volver a su casa para llamar por teléfono a la policía… la policía! Tenía que acudir a ella cuanto antes… pero primero necesitaba ayuda moral… iría a casa de su amiga Bulma y con suerte se encontrará con su marido que había salido con Vegeta y sus hijos a entrenar durante el fin de semana. Sin parar ni un solo segundo llegó a la carretera mas cercana que se encontraba a cinco quilómetros de su casa, y vio como dos luces segadoras empezaban a acercarse ¡era un coche! Ella pensó en hacer auto stop de la manera más clásica, pero con toda esta oscuridad seguramente ni siquiera la verían… pero esto era una emergencia y ya saben lo que todos dicen;

Ante situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

Cuando el coche estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ella ocupase su rango de visión se puso rápidamente en medio de la calle provocando que el automóvil diese un frenazo brusco a pocos centímetros de la joven mujer.

-¡estas loca! ¡joder!- gritó el conductor cabreado, Chichi lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

-ayúdame!- gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos, su estado seguramente era el mismo que el de aquella pobre chica que ya no se encontraba entre ellos. El conductor dio un respingo al verla y dio luz verde asintiendo. Ella rápidamente subió al coche –por favor llévame a la ciudad- rogó y este asintió pisando el acelerador a fondo.

-¿q que a ocurrido?- pregunto temblorosamente al cabo de un rato, ya estaban muy cerca de Capsula Corporation.

-eso no es asunto tuyo… y no te gustaría saberlo… gira a la derecha- dijo cortante, este volvió a asentir he hizo lo mandado. Cuando llegaron bajo de coche a trompicones dando un ligero "gracias". Rápidamente empezó a tocar de manera desesperada la puerta de la casa de Bulma, sintiéndose de una forma extraña muy identificada con la anterior chica. –POR FAVOR, BULMA!- chillo Chichi llorando mientras se deslizaba por la puerta cayendo de rodillas, ella en pocas palabras estaba aterrada, nunca antes se había sentido tan insegura- ábreme- dijo con la voz apagada. En ese momento pudo oír como una cerradura cedía des del otro lado de la puerta y esta se abría rápidamente.

-¿Chichi?- preguntó horrorizada Bulma al ver las pintas de su mejor amiga. La morena se puso a sollozar en el suelo de manera descontrolada mientras notaba como su cuerpo rígido por el terror comenzaba a temblar. Bulma se puso de rodillas a su lado y la levantó con un poco de esfuerzo mientras la arrastraba hacia dentro. –MAMA! TRAE EL TELEFONO!- exijo histérica. Con cuidado colocó a su amiga en el sofá y empezó a bombardearla con preguntas tales como "¿Qué te ocurrió?" "¿Quién te hizo esto?" etc. Chichi no pudo contestar a ninguna, sentía como si hubiese perdido la voz.

-cariño aquí tienes- llegó la señora Brief con el teléfono en la mano –OH KAMI! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntó señalando a la morena que estaba en posición fetal.

-no lo se- dijo mientras empezaba a teclear. –Veggie, ven pronto y trae a Goku y los niños- pidió encarecidamente, las dos hembras escucharon gritos provenientes del teléfono y Bulma los ignoró –escucha! Se trata de Chichi, creo que le ha ocurrido algo grabe, parece que a sido atacada o no lo se, no me lo quiso decir! Ven pronto ¿de acuerdo?- colgó rápidamente sin esperar su contestación y lanzó el teléfono a distancia. Todo esto era muy extraño y preocupante. Sin esperar un segundo mas se aridillo enfrente de su mejor amiga agarrándola fuertemente de la mano.

-Chichi ¿Qué paso?-

-…-

-si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte…- en ese instante aparecieron los 5 machos gracias a la transmisión instantánea de Goku.

-¡CHI!- Gritó Goku apartando a Bulma mientras le hacia un escáner visual, estaba muy sucia pero no presentaba ningún tipo de heridas -¿Qué te paso? ¿Quien te hizo esto?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-¿mama?- la voz quebrada de Goten hizo que todos miraran hacia el, todos menos Goku y Chichi. Gohan salió rápidamente de su conmoción y arrastro a su hermano que ya estaba en su forma super saiya-jin gritando por su madre fuera de la habitación con la ayuda de Trunks.

-Chichi, respóndeme- suplicó áridamente Goku. Ella empezó a parpadear en el como si hubiese salido de un transe extraño y se abalanzó hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera.

-oh Goku- hipó temblorosa. El saiyajin comenzó a acariciarle pacíficamente su pelo revuelto mientras la colocaba suavemente sobre su regazo.

-Chi, por favor dime ¿que paso?- le preguntó como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña. Vegeta estaba observándolo todo desde una esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en el rostro… tenia un mal presentimiento.

-n no lo se… primero estaba durmiendo y después ll llamaron a la puerta, fuerte, muy fuerte y y después entró una chica… estaba sucia y herida, dijo que algo la estaba persiguiendo y y yo fui a buscarle algo para que bebiese…- se cortó y su mirada se puso en blanco.

-¿Qué ocurrió después Chi?- le preguntó zarandeándola para que volviese en si. Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se puso a llorar en su pecho.

-¡había sangre por todas partes!... cuando volví de la cocina había sangre por todas partes y tam también muchas partes del cuerpo humano de varias personas desparramadas y su cabeza estaba en medio de la sala…todo olía a a… muerte… tengo miedo!- sollozó al borde del ataque de histeria. Goku había oído atentamente su relato conmocionado y la abrazó mas fuere aún, pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Chichi ¿viste algo que te llamara la atención?... aparte de todos los cadáveres- aclaró rápidamente Bulma al notar la mirada de todos los miembros de la sala.

-sí, había una estrella satánica muy grande pintada con sangre- dijo después de pensarlo durante un rato.

-esto podría ser una especie de rito satánico- concluyó la peli-azul.

-¿rito satánico? ¿y eso que coño es?- preguntó Vegeta intentando disimular su curiosidad.

-mirar… hay personas chifladas que se dedican a adorar al diablo y hacen rituales de este tipo…pero normalmente son sacrificios de animales; cabras, pollos… pero no humanos, para eso tienen que ser una de las ramas satánicas mas extremistas- concluyó rápidamente Bulma sin indagar mucho en la situación, todo esto conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

-¿solo es eso? ¿un par de humanos estupidos?- preguntó Vegeta molesto.

-Vegeta...- dijo Bulma –no es conveniente jugar mucho con ese tema…-

-Por favor Onna! Solo me están quitando horas de sueño-

-Chi- Goku llamó la atención de su esposa ignorando la lucha del matrimonio -¿Cómo consiguieron hacer toda esa atrocidad sin que tu te dieses cuenta? Quiero decir… tu solo fuiste a buscar un baso de agua-

-no lo sé, des de la cocina yo no oí nada y solo tarde como máximo veinte segundos en regresar-

-Chichi- la morena giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su mejor amiga mientras esta ignoraba totalmente a Vegeta –esa chica que mencionaste antes… ¿te dijo su nombre?- preguntó suavemente como si tuviese miedo de asustarla… se veía muy frágil entre los brazos protectores de su marido, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper.

-sí, creo que se llamaba… Ashelin Fuji- dijo después de pensarlo un rato. Bulma asintió y agarró el teléfono había lanzado antes del suelo.

-¿a quien llamas mujer?- preguntó Vegeta enfadado.

-a la policía, se ha cometido un homicidio y hay que dar parte de ello- dijo llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

_-911 teléfono de emergencia ¿en que puedo…?- _la señal se cortó enseguida y Bulma miro al teléfono fijamente.

-que raro… esto no puede ser un problema de cobertura- murmuró para si misma e intento volver a llamar.

**Pi pi pi… pi pi pi… pi pi pi**

La peliazul perdió los nervios y arrojó el cacharro con ira. –joder- murmuró con fastidio. Chichi de repente se oculto aun mas en el ancho pecho de su marido… como si quisiese meterse dentro de si gi naranja. Y de hecho lo hizo, sin mediar palabra subió la ancha camiseta de su marido y se escondió en su interior. Goku estaba totalmente desconcertado, pero permitió que se quedase allí a pesar que le estaba ensuciando de tierra y… vomito. Chichi de repente se puso muy nerviosa, el hecho de que el teléfono de Bulma no funcionase logro volver a aterrarla… tenia un mal presentimiento y lamentablemente ella creía en los presentimientos, adivinos, espíritus…etc, etc.

Goku comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras a trabes de la camisa cuando Gohan llegó solo.

-he enviado a Goten con el abuelo y Trunks esta durmiendo- respondió a las preguntas no formuladas mientras miraba preocupadamente a su madre que estaba escondida bajo la camisa de su padre. Goku asintió dándole el visto bueno. –papa ¿sabes que ha corrido?- Bulma procedió a describirle de manera coherente todo lo que sabia y Gohan la escucho atentamente.

-malditos ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Gohan enfadado. -¿has llamado a la policía?-

-lo intente, pero mi teléfono me falló- explico la mujer señalándole los restos del teléfono tirados por el suelo. Gohan asintió y saco el suyo marcando el numero de la policía.

**Pi pi pi… pi pi pi… pi pi pi**

-¿pero como? No puede ser un problema de recepción- dijo Gohan frustrado. Goku notó como Chichi se tensaba notablemente contra el.

-shhh shhh- susurró tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. La habitación quedo totalmente en silencio con cada miembro de ella sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Chichi pudo oír como la fuerte lluvia veraniega empezaba a aparecer de la nada con cada gota golpeado incesablemente los cristales que deban al patio delantero, en ese instante la luz de toda la casa se fue y la morena dio un grito ahogado contra el pecho de su marido intentándose ocultar aun mas –shhh… deben de ser los plomos- Bulma asintió.

-seguramente tienes razón… iré a comprobarlos-

-¡Bulma no!- dijeron Chichi y Vegeta al unísono. Chichi salio rápidamente de la camisa de Goku. La peliazul se paró en seco.

-¿y por que no?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su marido. Vegeta dio un gruñido bajo.

-algo va mal- de repente miró a Chichi que continuaba en el regazo de su marido –tu- la señalo con deprecio – tu, has traído esa cosa aquí- rugió enfadado, Bulma estaba confundida y no dejaba de mirar entre Chichi y Vegeta. Goku dio un abrazo protector a su esposa cuando ella volvió a esconderse en el gi y fulminó con la mirada al saiya-jin.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó y Gohan asintió con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Vegeta estaba apunto de mandarlos a donde todos ustedes saben, pero Bulma le miró con una expresión de que ella también estaba confundida y quería que le explicase. El soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-puedo notar una presencia maligna en este instante… no se que es lo que quiere, pero parece que no se irá hasta que consiga algo- dijo y Bulma alzó una ceja, todo este asunto la estaba empezando a asustar. Primero su mejor amiga se presenta de manera deplorable en su casa a las tres y media de la mañana, luego cuenta un suceso aterrador que le corrió no hace mas de una hora, después se va la luz ¡y de repente hay una presencia maligna el la casa! Ella era una chica de ciencias y por lo tanto no creía en tales chorradas, pero su marido no se inventaría algo así ¿verdad?

-¿como lo notas?- preguntó algo temerosa.

-instinto…- un grito vino de la habitación de arriba y todos miraron al techo.

-TRUNKS!- gritó Bulma, todos fueron corriendo a la habitación del niño y casi echaron la puerta abajo. –Trunks, cariño ¿estas bien?- pidió desesperadamente Bulma mientras abrazaba a su único hijo.

-ayyy mama- se quejo mientras intentaba separarse de su abrazo.

-¿que ocurrió?- exigió Vegeta.

-no, no se exactamente lo que ocurrió… de repente sentí frió y me desperté, pero cuando abrí los ojos- el se estremeció –vi algo, paresia una "persona" pero tenia cuernos y era muy alto, delgado y extraño… pero no pude ver mucho por que se esfumo de la nada- explico rápidamente. Chichi estaba al borde de la locura inducida por el miedo y lo mas extraño era que ella parecía la única en tomarse toda esta situación en serio, es decir con miedo ya que parecía que los demás negaban todavía la existencia de algo aterrador. Excepto quizás Vegeta.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Chichi separándose a regañadientes de su marido.

-yo no se, pero tu y por consiguiente Kakaroto y su mocoso os largáis de aquí cuanto antes- dijo rotundo Vegeta –ya nos habéis causado suficientes problemas- Bulma dio a su marido una palmada en la nuca, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en los nudillos.

-Trunks ¿puedes ir a traer al salón unas cuantas velas?- pidió Bulma. Trunks asintió y se fue –todos abajo. Ahora- demando y todos bajaron al salón. -quiero ir a tu casa- le dijo a Chichi mirándola fijamente.

-¡mujer estas loca! No pienso ir allí- se quejó Vejeta.

-si no quieres ir, no vallas… quiero verificar si esto fue realmente obra de satánicos y si lo fuese puedo investigar por que tipos de rituales se han guiado para saber a que secta pertenecen y por consiguiente quienes fueron- dijo con un poco de emoción en su voz. Vejeta solo resoplo. Bulma toco a Goku junto con Gohan y el se dispuso ha hacer la transmisión instantánea hasta su casa, pero fue detenido por su esposa.

-Goku, por favor no- ella empezó a entrar en pánico alejándose de todos mientras se abrazaba así misma –yo no quiero volver- se quejó.

-¿quieres que vallamos nosotros…?- empezó Bulma.

-¡que! No. No me dejéis sola!- ella gritó con miedo. Gohan se acerco a su madre y le dio un abrazo, en todo momento ella no dejo de temblar.

-mama, vamos a ir todos… hay que hacerlo, te prometo que no me separare de ti en todo momento y que ni yo ni papa permitiremos que te ocurra nada malo- dijo con confianza y Goku asintió.

-¡maldita sea! ¿Vamos o no?- se quejó Vegeta ya asqueado. Todos se acercaron al saiya-jin con el pelo alborotado y lo tacaron mientras este utilizo la transmisión instantánea para trasladarse hasta su casa. En el momento en que desaparecieron la luz fluorescente de la casa volvió a emerger.

-¿Dónde se han ido?- se pregunto Trunks con velas en las manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos aparecieron en el patio delantero de la casa, la puerta estaba cerrada…

-pero si yo deje la puerta abierta- se cuestiono Chichi en voz alta. Vegeta se abrió paso hacia la casa de los Son ya que nadie se había atrevido en cierto modo a ser los primeros en entrar.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y… nada. No había absolutamente nada de lo que había relatado Chichi. La susodicha se asomó a la casa al igual que el resto y su mandíbula casi se cae por completo.

-¡pero como!- todos entraron lentamente revisando cada rincón, pero no había nada, ni sangre, ni partes de la anatomía humana, ni símbolos satánicos.

-esto fue una jodida perdida de tiempo- dijo Vegeta con sueño y desprecio. Bulma se sentó en el mismo sillón donde se había sentado Ashelin Fuji saco una capsula que contenía un ordenador portátil de ultima generación y se puso a teclearlo rápidamente. Chichi noto como la mano de su marido se poso suavemente en su hombro obligándola a girarse hacia el.

-Chi…- empezó no muy seguro, como si tuviese miedo de enfadarla –hummm, ¿seguro que ocurrió eso?… quizás se trató de un sueño o…- el se callo enseguida al notar la mirada que le dedico su esposa.

-no me crees ¿es eso?- pregunto dolida alejándose de el. De repente el dolor se convirtió en ira. No se podía creer la falta de confianza de su propio marido. –maldita sea, lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo enfadada. Goku se encogió desde su posición.

-mama… es posible que la falta de sueño o algo te haya jugado una mala pasada… es mas, no puedo sentir el olor de ningún cadáver, ni tampoco de ningún producto de limpieza potente que hayan podido utilizar los…- Gohan se fue apagando poco a poco al ver la mirada de su madre. Chichi estaba echando humo ¡su hijo también! Ella se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda intentándose controlar a si misma para no decirles un par de cosas…

-Chicos!- Bulma los llamo y colocó el portátil encima de la mesa para que todos lo viesen. Vegeta, Chichi, Goku y Gohan se acercaron a la pantalla y vieron la foto de una chica.

-Kami! Es ella, es la chica que vino a mi casa- dijo Chichi señalándola. Bulma asintió y pasó a la siguiente página.

-según esto su nombre completo era Ashelin Stewart Fuji… murió hace diez años hoy exactamente, bajo extrañas circunstancias… no muy lejos de aquí. En monte Poazu.-

-pero eso es imposible ¡yo la vi hará una hora y media! No puede llevar muerta diez años…- todo se fue apagando a su alrededor, Chichi cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo… exactamente la misma que experimentó en la cocina. Cuando los abrió estaba sola… completamente sola, no estaba Goku, ni Gohan, tampoco Bulma y Vegeta. De nuevo el olor pútrido empezó a penetrar en su nariz y las partes del cuerpo humano se empezaron a amontonar en la habitación, pero esta vez acompañadas por asquerosos gusanos blancos y moscas azules. –no otra vez- lloriqueo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta intentando volver a salir. Estaba fuertemente cerrada, ella intentó echarla abajo con patadas y golpes, pero ni siquiera se astillo, solo consiguió hacerse daño a si misma. De repente la habitación comenzó a inundarse de una luz de color rojo que le deba a todo un toque macabro, la habitación estaba exactamente como ella la dejo… pero faltaba algo… la cabeza de Ashelin Fuji.

-ahhhhhhhh- un grito agudo se escucho al fondo y la habitación volvió a su estado original. Chichi se escondió detrás de un sillón y se asomó. Allí estaba, Ashelin Stewart Fuji, Chichi se quedo petrificada, la chica tenia un chuchillo bastante grande ensartado en el pecho mientras se arrastraba por el suelo agonizando, detrás de ella apareció algo con un ligero aspecto humano, era muy alto y delgado, su piel parecía carbonizada y había zonas en donde se podía ver su carne roja, sus manos eran muy grandes y huesudas con unas garras enormes. Pero lo más aterrador eran sus ojos rojo sangre y su dentadura afilada al igual que la de los tiburones. Chichi dio un grito ahogado, pero ninguno de los dos la vio, era como si ella fuese un fantasma indetectable para los ojos humanos. La bestia se abalanzó sobre la pobre chica y la desmembró con sus garras dejando al descubierto sus órganos internos mientras deformaba su boca para que se hiciera mas grande y arrancaba de un pedazo la cabeza de la chica mientras esta agonizaba de dolor para luego escupirla con desprecio quedando la cabeza en el centro de la habitación.

De repente todo se esfumo ante sus propios ojos y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente. La morena se llevó las manos en la cabeza mientras un grito de agonía se escapaba de su boca, esto provoco que el espectro se girase a gran velocidad hacia ella y la mirase a los ojos.

Esos ojos rojos…

Estaban llenos de ira, desprecio, maldad, violencia y sobre todo cinismo. La bestia sin previo aviso se impulso sobre sus largas patas y dio un salto hacia ella con la boca abierta como si quisiese hacer lo mismo con ella, pero en el momento en que entraron en contacto el desapareció…

-¡Chichi! ¡respóndeme, por favor!- la voz preocupada de su marido hizo que Chichi volviese en si. ¿eso ocurrió de verdad? Joder, sí. Ella se volvió a abalanzar hacia su marido y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello mientas gritaba de miedo.

-¡lo vi!- gritó contra su cuello y luego de se separo de el como si su contacto le quemase la piel.

-Chi, estas helada- dijo Goku intentando acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejo todo lo que pudo de el.

-¡maldita sea! Vi como sea cosa mato a Ashelin ¿Qué me ocurrió?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-te desmayaste- respondió rápidamente Bulma -¿a que te refieres con que viste como esa cosa mato a Ashelin, te refieres a Ashelin Stewart Fuji?- La morena asintió.

-lo que la mato no fue humano, era un monstruo- dijo con miedo, Gohan se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Chichi se tensó al principio pero luego se relajó contra su tacto mientras absorbía su calor corporal como una esponja, no savia que estuviese tan fría.

-¿te refieres a que tuviste una especie de visión… o algo parecido?- la morena asintió de nuevo. Vegeta se levanto de su asiento y agarró a Chichi del brazo separándola de su hijo.

-estas ocultando algo- dijo agarrándola por el cuello de su bata de manera amenazante. Goku rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos dos y le dio un puñetazo a Vejeta estampándolo contra la pared y rompiéndola.

-no te atrevas a amenazar a mi esposa- rugió enfadado. Chichi contemplo el cráter en la pared notando como el aire fresco de la noche la acariciaba y se sumergía en su propio mundo.

-esa arpía esta ocultando algo y yo estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo- dijo entrando en la casa y agarrando a Bulma por la cintura –nos vamos a casa-

-si, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa… Chichi, volveré mañana…o dentro de unas horas con mas infor…- no pudo continuar que Vegeta ya se la había llevado volando. Chichi suspiro y se quedo mirando el salón. _¿Por qué yo? _Pensó afligida.

-será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir… por lo menos lo que queda de noche- propuso Gohan, Chichi negó.

-no, yo no pienso quedarme en esta casa y menos dormir en ella- dijo en pánico saliendo de la casa por el hueco que había en la pared.

-Chi, espera- Goku la siguió -¿quieres dar un vuelta?- ofreció notando como los rayos del sol estaban apunto de asomarse en las laderas de las montañas. Ella lo miró incrédula y enfadada… pero después pensó que no era tan mala la idea.

-eso suena muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa todavía su corazón no había dejado de bombear sangre frenéticamente.

Gohan decidió quedarse en la casa para echar un vistazo al portátil que se había olvidado Bulma inspeccionando a fondo la página Web de sucesos. El casi se cae de la silla al leer el esquema que se encantaba al final de la noticia de Ashelin Stewart Fuji;

"_Ashelin Stewart Fuji fue la primera victima encontrada en monte Poazu, año tras año hasta ahora, siempre en la misma fecha se aya un cadáver nuevo… las autoridades creen que se puede tratar de un acecino en serie que sigue siempre el mismo procedimiento de desmembración. Pero increíblemente no se han hallado ningún tipo de pistas por mínimas que sean para inculpar a alguien…"_

_Nathalie Luiten _**(N/A: ese es mi nombre!... no tenia ganas de inventarme uno)**

Gohan estaba sin palabras _¿Cómo es que han habido tantos acecinados por estas zonas y nadie supo nada? ¿Por qué Ashelin Stewart Fuji vino a mi casa?... al menos su fantasma…tengo un horrible presentimiento acerca de todo esto… ¿y por que este mal presentimiento esta relacionado con mi madre? _La cabeza de Gohan era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas. De repente ya no tenia nada de sueño… solo sentía una increíble curiosidad tenebrosa. –Creo que iré a casa de Bulma a investigar con ella el asunto- murmuró para si mismo y se fue volando a Capsula Corporation.

**Fin del capitulo…**

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿vale la pena continuar? Para hacérmelo saber será mejor que Me enviéis vuestras opiniones…**

_**Mordisquitos… pIXIEgIRL**_


	2. Un contrato con nebulosas

**Capitulo II**

**ari2NE1: nunca se me ocrrio escribir una de terror… pero simepre sentí curiosidad por ver como me quederia uno… GRACIAS POR SUS ANIMOS! :D y lo continuaré.**

**Mew57: (traducir) me alegra que a ti te guste mi fic yo también leo muchos fics en ingles y utilizo el traductor google :D jejeje **

**Karla: Gracias! siempre quise hacer un fic de terror (con unas gotitas de sangre) y tranquila continuare con mi otro fic. ;)**

**Animedbz: admito que este fic se me esta haciendo MUY difícil de escribir pero lo voy a continuar hasta el final… por cierto me encantan tus 2 fics! :D**

**MsDeborah: ¡me encanta que te encante mi fic! Jejeje Yo no he leído muchas historias de terror pero si que he visto un montón de películas de ese genero. Si tu debes de tener algún problema en tu mente por que te guste mi fic… entonces yo soy un perturbada mental MUAHAHAHA.**

**Maria Smith: si, es totalmente natural que la tomen por "loca" después de lo que ocurrió… pero no la tomaran por loca durante mucho mas tiempo… eso te lo aseguro **risa malvada****

**Tearsofroses: Relax :D no tengo ningún motivo para abandonar mi otro fic "manipulación y territorialidad"… seguiré escribiendo lemmons como siempre **guiño guiño** y estoy feliz que también te guste este fic ¡MORDISQUITOS!**

**Fantor2000: si, bueno, la verdad es que siempre he sentido curiosidad por los temas relacionados con el diablo y las cosas satánicas (eso no quiere decir que quiera unirme a una secta! Jejeje) y no es ningún diablo como en los que aparecen en Dragon Ball, este es nada mas ni nada menos que el rey de las tinieblas del cual muchos adoran y otros temen… otros como yo simplemente sienten curiosidad hacia su persona :P así que en resumen, este demonio no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Dabura, perdona mi lenguaje pero este se limpia el culo con Dabura jejejeje XDDD**

**JUANIS: ¿Por qué me da que llevas razón? Jajaja :D pero para comprobarlo primero tendrás que leer. Saludos **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

****

_-esta noche en monte Poazu se ha hallado un nuevo cadáver desmembrado, como cada año las autoridades están desconcertadas. No hay indicios de ningún sospechoso pero todo indica que los acecinatos consecutivos cada 10 de mayo los ha realizado la misma persona…-_ dijo un reportero que se encontraba en la supuesta escena del crimen. Chichi miraba la tele desconcertada.

-¿ayer hubo un homicidio por aquí?- se preguntó y Goku la miró. El estaba comiendo el desayunó solo ya que Chichi no tenia hambre, Goten estaba con el abuelo Ox Satan y Gohan dejó una nota que decía que se iba a Capsula Corporation. Los dos continuaron mirando las noticias.

_-las autoridades están intentando identificar el cadáver porque al igual que el resto de las victimas a esta le falta la cabeza-_

_-Jhon ¿sabes que va ha hacer la policía al respecto?-_ preguntó la presentadora al reportero y este asintió.

_-este caso va acabar en manos del FBI en la unidad especializada de acecinos en serie que piensan hacer un rastreo por estas zonas en busaca de mas posibles victimas, también van a interrogar a todas las personas que vivan en un radio de 50 Kilómetros a la redonda de monte Poazu…-_ Chichi apagó la tele, ya había oído suficiente.

-Chi ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Goku cuando termino de inhalar su comida y la morena asintió nerviosa.

-si, es solo que no me puedo creer que hayan habido tantos asesinatos horribles por estas zonas y ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta- explicó Chichi levantándose de su asiento. Goku había conseguido arrastrar de nuevo a Chichi hasta su casa alegando que no pasaría nada y necesitaba un baño urgente… esta al final accedió a regañadientes al ver que no tenia otra opción.

El miraba a su esposa con cuidado, puede que lo de los acecinatos fuese cierto. Bueno, si que eran verdad… pero lamentablemente el tenia serias dudas acerca de que Chichi hubiese visto lo de anoche relámete, Goku mantenía que todo esto se trató de un horrible sueño, pero decidió callarse para no pasar por la ira de su esposa. Chichi levantó todos los platos de la mesa rápidamente amontonándolos en sus manos y los llevó a la pila para lavarlos. El tragó saliva pesadamente intentándose preparar para la tormenta…

-hum, Chi… le prometí a Piccolo que hoy iría a entrenar con el…- comenzó el y un plato resbaló de las manos de Chichi provocando que este cayese contra la pila de mármol y se rompiese en varios pardazos. -¿Chichi?- preguntó mirando a su esposa que todavía no se había dado la vuelta. Su falta de respuesta lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso, normalmente a estas alturas ella ya se habría girado hacia el con fuego en sus ojos y abría empezado a gritare cosas de las cuales no entendía ni la mitad. Pero en vez de eso ella comenzó a recoger los trozos del plato de porcelana con las manos parándose en seco y observándolos detenidamente, de repente su mano se comenzó a contraer alrededor de los jirones del plato mientras los apretaba fuertemente y le atravesaban ávidamente la piel provocando que esta sangrase de forma anormal. El fino olfato saiyan de Goku detecto el olor de la sangre al instante y en menos de un segundo el estaba al lado de su esposa. –Chichi, te has cortado…- el se paró en seco cuando vio que lo había echo deliberadamente. Ella sin mediar palabra soltó los trozos de porcelana ensangrentados para agarrar otros muchos más grandes y comenzó a apretarlos en un puño mientras que la sangre roja casi negra y espesa brotaba de esta. El lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos mientras agarraba su mano para luego soltarla rápidamente sobresaltado.

-tu mano esta helada- Goku tenia razón, su mano estaba tan fría que tan solo tocarla le quemaba. Los ojos negros de Chichi estaban cubiertos totalmente por su flequillo azabache y sus labios estaban apretados formando una linia recta perfecta que no se curvaba en ningún extremo. De repente los trozos de cerámica filosos comenzaron a atravesarle la mano en todas direcciones como pinchos y el volvió a sostenerle la mano ignorando su baja temperatura mientras aplicaba mucha fuerza para intentar abrirla rápidamente y quitarle los trozos del plato. El estaba tan enajenado en ese punto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza incluso para un saiyan hasta que escuchó el asqueroso crujido de sus huesos bajo su mano. Los ojos de Goku se abrieron del terror soltando inmediatamente la mano de Chichi. Ella continuaba sin moverse mientras los trozos de cerámica que ya se habían reducido a polvo gracias a la presión de su marido cayeron de sus manos que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Kami! Chichi, lo siento!- gritó horrorizado al ver lo que quedaba de su mano que se había convertido en una pulpa sanguinolenta –¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname Chi! no fue mi intención ¡lo siento!- sus ojos comenzaron a picar mientras notaba como las lagrimas se formaban en ellos por la culpa, el temor y el remordimiento de haber dañado a la persona que mas amaba en el universo.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó esta por primera vez haciendo caso omiso de su mano, su voz sonaba fría y distante. –lo has hecho tantas veces que ya no tiene ningún sentido… pero tranquilo, yo soy una mujer estupida y cada vez que me haces daño de una manera peor que esta yo me cayo… todo esto es culpa tuya Goku- el no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la manera en la que pronuncio su nombre –si, has hecho esto tantas veces… me pregunto si es porque encuentras algún placer en ello- dijo agarrando un cuchillo de acero inoxidable bastante grande con su mano sana y la dirigió directamente a su corazón –tal vez yo también debería intentarlo- los ojos del saiyan se agrandaron mientras intentaba agarrar el cuchillo para arrebatárselo, pero en el momento en el que él tocó el mago, este se hundió profundamente en el pecho de su amada hasta el punto en que la hoja del cuchillo quedo totalmente enterrada y fuera de su vista.

-¡Chichi!- gritó con pánico intentándole sacar el cuchillo en un acto imprudente e instintivo, pero estaba en un estado tan traumático que carecía de fuerzas para hacerlo su mano temblaba demasiado como para garrar el cuchillo firmemente. Cuando por fin su mano estaba rodeando el mango del cuchillo por completo una pequeña mano fría perteneciente a su esposa se poso sobre la suya obligándole a que subiese el cuchillo rasgando su pequeño cuerpo desde su corazón hasta la yugular formando un frondoso río de sangre espesa a su paso. El saco la mano rápidamente para impedir que el cuchillo continuase subiendo y agarró a su esposa de los hombros zarandeándola con disgusto y miedo mientras muchas otras emociones corrían y cambiaban drásticamente dentro de su cabeza.

-¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!- gritó mientras las lagrimas escapaban por fin de sus ojos liberando sus sentimientos devastadores. Goku continuó zarandeándola mas fuerte de lo que el hubiese querido. – ¿Por qué Chichi? ¿¡POR QUE!- preguntó esta vez con la voz quebrada.

-G Goku… m me haces daño…- de repente el flequillo dejó de cubrir los ojos de su esposa mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el, sus brillantes ojos negros estaban llenos de terror y el la soltó rápidamente. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó temerosa… pero de el y se alejó todo lo que pudo de su marido. De repente Goku se dio cuenta de la total ausencia de sangre en el cuerpo de su esposa y que su mano derecha estaba en perfectas condiciones. El no le contestó, su cabeza le dolía demasiado por la preocupación y el miedo de poder haber perdido a su esposa. También sentía irrefrenables ganas de vomitar por el disgusto.

-¿Chi…chi?- pronuncio su nombre lentamente intentando acercarse a ella. Chichi dio pasos apresurados hacia atrás temiendo que el la volviese a jalar de nuevo fuertemente de los hombros hasta casi romperlos. Seguramente ya tendría unos moretones horribles, pero no los pudo ver a causa de su vestido. Goku se detuvo al notar la mirada de la mujer –Yo no quise hacerte daño… lo siento mucho Chichi- dijo suavemente y arrepentido mientras volvía a acerarse a ella. Chichi vio la sinceridad en sus ojos mientras que permitía que el se acercase del todo a ella. Antes de nada Goku hizo varias veces un escáner visual al cuerpo de su esposa y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba herida. Sin previo aviso el la envolvió en un gran agrazo muy cuidadoso de no provocarle ningún daño.

Lo que ocurrió anteriormente fue como revivir su mayor pesadilla, Goku siempre tuvo miedo de dañar a su esposa a causa de su fuerza. Antes el no le daba mucha importancia al caso porque pensaba que Chichi era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su toque normal sin titubeos. Pero todo cambió el día en que el volvió del planeta Zamp después de la derrota de Freezer y con la intención de darle un pequeño golpecito amistoso en el hombro… la estampo contra la pared rompiéndola al instante y derribando un árbol a su paso dejándola mal herida… el nunca se perdonó tal negligencia y ese día se juro a si mismo que nunca volvería a descuidarse con su esposa ni volvería a provocarle ningún daño físico.

Chichi estaba bastante confundida. Ella solamente le dijo de mala gana que el podía hacer lo que quisiese con su tiempo libre y en eso el se volvió literalmente loco, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Chichi recordaba que el le estaba gritando desesperadamente que lo sentía mientras la agarraba fuertemente de los hombros, eso la confundió aún mas y secretamente la asusto bastante. Chichi se separó lentamente de su abrazo dándole una cálida sonrisa, las muestras de afecto de su marido siempre eran muy escasas, se podría decir que eran mas frecuentes los eclipses solares que los abrazos amorosos de Goku.

-No pasa nada- dijo respondiendo a su anterior "lo siento" ella decidió dejar pasar el tema, de repente ya no estaba enfadada… pero si un poco molesta de que el quisiera pasarse el día fuera. –bueno…- empezó y el la miró confuso.

-¿Qué?-

-¿no ibas a entrenar con Piccolo?- le recordó ella y él frunció el entrecejo pensativo hasta que se acordó por fin ¡hace bastante tiempo que debería de haberse ido! Seguramente Piccolo estaría echando humo. Pero por otra parte el no se atrevía dejar a su esposa sola. No después de lo que ocurrió… aunque gracias a Kami no fuese real. Goku negó con la cabeza mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de su esposa que era bastante más pequeña.

-no, creo que prefiero estar aquí contigo- dijo suavemente –Piccolo puede esperar.- y en eso la besó lentamente. Chichi se sorprendió bastante… pero no supo decir que le sorprendió mas, que Goku la besase o que el no fuese a entrenar por voluntad propia.

En realidad ambas opciones la sorprendieron por igual.

Sus fuertes manos se posaron con cuidado en su pequeña cintura mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo pero al rededor de su cuello profundizando el beso. Goku todavía estaba intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo para parecer totalmente relajado mientras la besaba delicadamente. Pero las horribles imágenes de su esposa ensangrentada no querían salir de su cabeza, el saiyan sabía que ese horrible recuerdo lo estaría atormentando durante el resto de su vida. Goku estaba tan concentrado en besar a su esposa y en ignorar sus nefastos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como un aerocoche llegó zumbando hasta la puerta de su casa hasta que escucho como la puerta de este se cerraba fuertemente. El se separó rápidamente de Chichi muy extrañado y preguntándose quien debería ser…

-Goku ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Chichi, sus oídos no eran tan finos como el del saiyan y eso impidió que se percatase de las nuevas presencias fuera de su casa hasta que el timbre sonó provocando que diese un respingo en los brazos del saiyan –voy a abrir la puerta- dijo un poco sonrojada por su exagerada reacción. Goku la escoltó de cerca, de repente un instinto sobreprotector se apodero de el y no tubo la suficiente voluntad como para alejarse mas de dos metros de su compañera. Chichi abrió la puerta para encontrase con dos personas formalmente vestidas con trajes y gafas de sol oscuras… si no hubiese estado tan sorprendida con la visita de los dos individuos tan extraños ella habría pensado que se trataban de CSI Miami.

-emm ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- les preguntó algo sorprendida y confusa.

-Yo soy el agente Claid y ella es la agente Morgan- dijo firmemente el hombre mostrando su placa del FBI. Al lado de el se encontraba una mujer rubia bastante mas alta que Chichi. La morena los miró un poco nerviosa por su presencia tan hostil hacia ella.

-hum hola- dijo en voz baja y Goku la miro confundido. Iba a preguntarle que significaba FBI pero Chichi le dio un manotazo a escondidas para callarlo prediciendo su pregunta estupida. -¿en que puedo ayudarles?- continuo y Morgan la miró fríamente a través de sus anteojos.

-seguramente ustedes ya estarán al tanto de los homicidios que han ocurrido por estas zonas y vosotros sois las únicas personas que viven por aquí en un perímetro de 50km a la redonda… eso os convierte en los principales sospechosos- dijo de mala manera y Chichi frunció el ceño a la mujer ¿¡Qué se creía! ¡Primero iban a SU casa sin previo aviso y después la llaman acecina! ¡y no solo a ella, sino a Goku tamben! ¡su Goku por dios! El mismo hombre que no se atrevería a dañar ni a una mosca. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza hasta perder el color intentando controlar la rabia en ebullición en su interior. No quería hacer ninguna escena delante de los agentes porque sabía que esas personas aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para retenerla en una sucia cárcel.

-¿principales sospechosos?- se burlo cruzándose de brazos –dicen que esto es obra de un acecino en serie… ¿cree que si yo fuese dicho acecino dejaría los cadáveres tan cerca de mi casa!- se quebró Chichi ante la lógica.

-no lo sabemos, pero en todo caso tenemos ordenes directas para llevarlos a ambos a la cede principal del FBI y hacerles un interrogatorio por separado- finalizó Claid.

**Capsula Corporation:**

Gohan y Bulma se encontraban en el laboratorio de la peliazul haciendo un análisis exhaustivo de todas las páginas Web de sucesos relacionados con los acecinatos ocurridos en monte Poazu.

-Todo esto es realmente extraño- dijo Bulma sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla. –Al parecer estos acecinatos se llevan dando hace más de 18 años. Cada 10 de mayo… justo en el mismo año en el que tus padres se casaron y se mudaron a vivir juntos a monte Poazu…-

-¿Qué estas insinuando Bulma?- pidió Gohan un poco molesto por culpa de la falta de sueño. –ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto y eso es lo que vamos a demostrar. Estoy seguro de que todos piensan que ellos fueron los responsables…- Bulma no lo estaba escuchando, ella estaba muy ocupada mirando otra noticia distinta.

-¡Gohan mira esto!- lo llamó Bulma cortando el monologo del adolescente. Este se levanto casi a regañadientes de su silla y se acercó a la mujer que estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Qué ocurre Bulma?- preguntó mientras miraba su ordenador.

-Oh Kami! Los acecinatos de cada 10 de mayo no ocurrieron solamente en monte Poazu…- Gohan dio un suspiro de alivio -¡ocurrieron también en el poblado de Guynamao!- el casi se atragantó con su suspiro.

-¿!QUE! ¿¡ese no es el poblado de mi madre!- preguntó y Bulma asintió.

-sí, si que lo es… crees que Chichi…-

-Bulma, ni se te ocurra insinuar tal cosa!- arremetió Gohan y Bulma lo miro triste.

-a mi tampoco me gustaría pensar en ello… pero es así…-

**Cede central de FBI:**

Chichi miraba aburrida la habitación en la que se encontraba, en pocos minutos deberían llegar los agentes para interrogarla y mientras tanto ella tenía que quedarse en esa incomoda silla esperándolos.

-se que me estáis observando- dijo como si nada mirando al espejo que tenia delante. Ella no había visto muchas películas y series de policías, pero si había visto las suficientes como para saber como funciona un interrogatorio. Chichi no dejaba de mirar al enorme espejo de pared desafiante sabiendo que detrás de el se ocultaba alguien mirándola y juzgándola en silencio… eso la ponía enferma. Solo esperaba que a su Goku no lo estén haciendo pasar por algo similar. El puede manejar sin problemas una amenaza contra el mundo o el universo… pero no esto.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a los mismos agentes de la última vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?- preguntó la morena y Claid se encogió de hombros.

-todo depende si cooperas.- dijo mientras se sentaban en las sillas que estaban del otro lado de la mesa. Chichi alzó una ceja pero asintió.

-de acuerdo, proceda.-

-responde si o no. ¿Su nombre es Son Chichi?- le preguntó y Chichi lo miró incrédula ante tal pregunta estupida, pero asintió.

-sí-

-esta legalmente casada y tiene 2 hijos-

-sí-

-dinos que hacia cada diez de mayo durante los últimos años- preguntó directamente y ella lo miró reacia.

-¿Cómo pretende que recuerde que hice yo cada 10 de mayo durante los últimos años? Eso es imposible- es quebró.

-¿que hizo el ultimo 10 de mayo? es decir, ayer- Chichi lo miró incomoda, ayer fue cuando vino Ashelin Fuji a su casa y después…. Ella negó con la cabeza, simplemente quería olvidar todo lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día. Ella no les podía decir la verdad sino la tomarían como una loca y la encerrarían en un centro psiquiátrico… no le quedaba más remedio que mentirles.

-por el día estuve encargándome de las tareas del hogar y a las diez de la noche me fui a dormir- Claid asintió.

-¿alguien puede corroborarlo?- Chichi negó.

-no, estaba yo sola-

-¿Dónde se encontraban su marido e hijos?-

-ellos… estaban… de acampada- dijo rápidamente pero no pareció convencerles.

-¿sin usted?-

-sí-

-¿pretende que le creamos eso!- se quebró Morgan dando un golpe en la mesa y Chichi la miró molesta.

-esa es la verdad… ¿puedo irme a casa?- preguntó exasperada y Claid asintió.

-¿Qué! ¡no puedes permitir que se valla!- se quebró Morgan levantándose de la mesa -¡fue ella!- dijo señalándola –y estoy segura de que el otro idiota es su cómplice- Chichi estuvo a punto de arremeter contra la rubia por haber insultado a su Goku… pero eso no hubiese sido un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte.

-no tenemos pruebas suficientes para inculparlos- dijo el razonable y Chichi sonrió.

-pues en todo caso me marcho- dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-no creas que esto va a terminar así- la desafió Morgan y Chichi volvió a sonreír cruzando la puerta.

-me parece que esto ya ha acabado- y con eso cerró la puerta -¿Dónde debe de estar Goku?- se preguntó preocupada mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la cede del FBI.

-¿es usted Son Chichi?- la voz de una mujer la desconcertó y se volteo hacia ella extrañada.

-hum sí ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a la mujer de mediana edad y esta le sonrió calidamente.

-¿es la esposa del llamado Son Goku?-

-si ¿esta bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-oh, si, no se preocupe. El la estuvo buscando durante un buen rato, sígame la llevaré hasta el- Chichi la siguió contenta de que por fin aya alguien del FBI que no la hubiese llamado acecina o insinuado que es una acecina.

En el momento en que lo vio el practícamele se lanzó sobre ella diciendo que quería salir de allí cuanto antes porque todos se comportaban de una manera muy extraña. Chichi se rió un poco ante la inocencia de su marido.

-¿donde esta el chiste?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-oh, nada… mejor nos vamos ¿si?- Goku sonrió feliz de que por fin iban a salir de ese lugar tan extraño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi estaba sorprendida de que Goku no le quisiese contar que ocurrió en su interrogatorio, el simplemente la miraba incomodo e intentaba cambiar de tema a toda costa. Ambos ya habían llegado hace tiempo a su casa y ella había empezado a preparar la comida para intentar despejar un poco su mente de todas sus preocupaciones mientras trataba de ignorar a su marido que no dejaba de revolotear a su alrededor robándole un poco de comida con cada descuido por su parte.

-¡Goku, si continuas así te lo vas a comer todo antes de que termine!- le dio una riña señalándole con su cucharón de madera como una madre regañaría a su hijo y el le dio una sonrisa de disculpas.

-pero esto es culpa tuya por preparar la comida tan rica- le rebatió el y Chichi sonrío ante el involuntario halago por parte de su compañero.

-¿a si? Pues la próxima vez recuérdame que le eche algo desagradable a tu comida para que no te la comas antes de que este lista- mientras ella decía todo eso Goku aprovechó para robarle mas comida. –GOKU! ¡Tu no tienes remedio! ¿¡Verdad!- el sonrío con picardía mientras tragaba su comida.

-no, creo que no…-

-bueno, mientras yo preparo mas comida porque estoy removiendo una olla gigante que ya no contiene prácticamente nada en su interior, tu iras a buscar a Goten ¿de acuerdo?-

-pero Chi…- el no quería dejarla sola bajo ningún concepto.

-¡no era ninguna sugerencia!- chilló mostrándole amenazadoramente un cuchillo y el dio un salto.

-de acuerdo… volveré en seguida- se rindió y utilizó la transmisión instantánea para salir de la casa. La morena suspiró mientras volvía a buscar los ingredientes para la comida de nuevo.

-hum, veamos, Goku no a tocado las verduras… típico de el. Así que solo tendré que volver a preparar el arroz y la carne- pensó en voz alta mientras sacaba 10 Kilos de arroz y 20 Kg de carne.

En el momento en el que Chichi volvió a colocar los ingredientes de nuevo en la olla un sentimiento de agotamiento se apoderó de ella. -¿Qué me esta pasando?- se preguntó mientras apoyaba sus manos en la encimera de la cocina para impedir su caída. Ella estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, pero su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil hasta para gritar, era como si alguien estuviese absorbiendo completamente toda su energía. Segundos después sus piernas le fallaron completamente y ella cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo boca arriba. Chichi podía notar perfectamente como su cabeza no dejaba de emanar un extraño líquido caliente que ella reconoció como sangre.

_¡Goku! ¡Ayuda! _Pidió mentalmente a través de su unión rezando porque el la escuchase y viniese en su ayuda. De repente la luz de toda la casa se fue, era como si el sol se hubiese apagado, su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar un frió horrible y siniestro mientras notaba como algo iba subiendo por sus brazos y piernas, con mucha aprensión ella encontró la movilidad de su cuello y estiró la cabeza hacia arriba para ver que era lo que estaba subiendo por sus extremidades. Su cara perdió el color al ver todo tipos de insectos reptando sobre ella o moviéndose con sus pequeñas patitas provocándole un cosquilleo nauseabundo. En cuestión de segundos los insectos que aparecían por doquier ya la habían cubierto por completo y la joven mujer sintió miedo de gritar para pedir ayuda sintiendo que si lo hacía los insectos entrarían en su boca. Ella notó como iba perdiendo la conciencia gradualmente por agotamiento sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, pero en el momento en que Chichi perdió totalmente el conocimiento pudo ver una última imagen. El demonio de ojos rojos de la última vez la estaba mirando divertido con su cara muy cerca de la de ella mostrándole su dentadura de tiburón amenazadoramente. Y después. Nada.

Goku apareció juntó con Goten en el jardín delantero de su casa.

-papa ¿estas bien?- preguntó el joven Goten preocupado al ver a su padre tan ausente. El asintió forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-si hijo…- Goku se paro en seco y olfateo el aire.

-¡papa algo se esta quemando!- chilló Goten al notar también el olor a quemado que desprendía la casa. Los dos se miraron y entraron corriendo a la casa.

-¡Chichi!- gritó Goku buscándola por todas partes.

-¡mama!- Goten la vio extendida en el suelo de la cocina y se arrodillo a su lado -¡papa esta sangrando!- dijo con miedo y preocupación en su voz. Goku se agacho y la levantó del suelo mientras con la otra mano saco lo que quedaba de la olla carbonizada y apagó el fuego. _Sabia que no debí de haberla dejado sola _se recriminó mentalmente a si mismo mientras hacia una seña a su hijo menor para que saliesen de la casa abriendo todas las ventanas a su paso. Una vez fuera Goku se sentó en el pasto con una inconciente Chichi en su regazo mientras miraba de cerca su cuerpo buscando fracturas y contusiones. Por suerte ella solo presentaba un pequeño corte en la cabeza seguramente provocado por su caída, nada grave.

-papa… ¿mama esta bien?- pregunto Goten preocupado mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre y el asintió.

-sí, parece que solo se ha desmayado…- en ese momento llego Gohan y vio a su padre con su madre inconciente en su regazo y Goten sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó mientras inspeccionaba a su madre.

-no lo sabemos, cuando llegamos mama estaba inconciente en el suelo y la casa estaba llena de humo- explico Goten mientras Goku no apartó la mirada de Chichi…. tenia un mal presentimiento que no quería reconocer. Poco a poco el comenzó a acariciar su pelo negro quitándole los mechones dispersos por su cara.

Gohan se encargó de abrir las ventanas que quedaban para ventilar la casa y en cuestión de minutos ya pudieron regresar a su interior. Goku llevó a Chichi a su habitación y la colocó suavemente en la cama, en ese momento su estomago rugió reclamándole ser llenado.

-ahora tendré que preparar yo la comida- se quejó cuando su esposa no mostró ningún signo de mejora. Entre los tres machos intentaron hacer una comida digna, por suerte Chichi le había enseñado a Gohan preparar unos platos básicos y de esta forma no se murieron de hambre.

-bueno, todo estuvo muy rico- dijo Goku dándose unas palmaditas en la panza que estaba repleta –pero prefiero la comida de Chichi-

-por cierto papa ¿sabes cuanto va a tardar mama en levantarse?- le preguntó Goten preocupado.

-a decir verdad creo que ya se tendría que haber levantado- dijo Goku pensativo, en ese momento los tres saiyans agudizaron sus oídos para intentar escuchar algún sonido proveniente del piso de arriba donde se encontraba Chichi. Pero solo pudieron escuchar su respiración acompasada. –no te preocupes Goten seguramente no tardará mucho en despertar…-

**Dos días después:**

Chichi no presentaba ninguna mejora y Goku no dejaba de preocuparse cada vez mas por el bienestar de su esposa. ¿Alguien puede permanecer tanto tiempo inconciente? Lo que mas le preocupaba era que en el trascurso de tiempo ella no había comido o bebido y temía que pudiese llegar a padecer de desnutrición. Goku no se había separado de ella en ningún momento siempre estaba al pendiente de que ella experimentase una mejoría… pero eso todavía no había ocurrido.

-Chichi, despierta- rogó por millonésima vez, pero ella continuaba plácidamente dormida. Además que Goten no paraba de preguntar por su madre hasta el punto de tener a Gohan y Goku practícamele locos y eso no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

Ya era bastante tarde, pero el saiyan no podía pegar ojo y eso hizo que sus sentidos se agudizasen, en la habitación de abajo Goku podía escuchar perfectamente a Gohan haciendo los deberes del colegio y a Goten dormido tranquilamente. _Chichi ¿Qué te ocurre? _Pensó mirando suplicante a la figura de su esposa dormir.

**Goku ¿me escuchas? **Vino la voz del pequeño Namekiano dentro de su cabeza gracias a la conexión telepática.

_¿Dende? _ Preguntó mentalmente.

**Sí soy yo, lamento molestarte ha estas horas, pero necesito que vengas aquí cuanto antes… y tráete con tigo a Chichi y tus hijos. No los dejes solos. **El pudo oír la voz nerviosa del nuevo Kami y asintió confuso.

_De acuerdo…_

**No tardes.**

**Palacio de Dende, 3:00 AM.**

Todos estaban en una habitación distinta de donde se encontraba descansando Chichi. Ya llevaba dos días dormida y la precaución de todos no dejaba de aumentar exponencialmente, sobre todo la de su familia.

-¿se puede saber para que nos han llamado?- preguntó Bulma con sueño. Goten y Trunks ya llevaban varias horas dormidos en otra habitación. Vegeta estaba en un rincón de la sala con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria al igual que Piccolo que se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación, Gohan se encontraba muy pensativo mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su madre y Goku se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a sus pensamientos que estaban ocupados al 100% por su esposa.

En ese momento entraron Dende y Mr. Popo con cara de espanto seguidos por la hechicera Uranai Baba.

-Ya era hora de que aparecierais- se quejo Bulma.

-en realidad fue Baba la que nos convocó a todos- dijo Dende nerviosamente mirando hacia el suelo, el estaba bastante perturbado ante la presencia de Chichi, nunca antes le había ocurrido… pero Dende podía percibir que algo iba realmente mal con la mujer. La hechicera los miraba a todos con una expresión falsa de aburrimiento intentando encubrir su miedo y también buscando desesperadamente la mejor manera de decirles la única solución que había para este grave problema sin que Goku, Gohan o incluso Goten la matasen.

-se lo que le esta ocurriendo a su esposa- dijo mirando fijamente a Goku. El la miró seriamente dándole toda su atención para que prosiguiera –ella tiene una presencia maligna en su interior procedente de lo mas profundo del infierno… el hijo del demonio o el príncipe del las tinieblas descansa en el cuerpo de su esposa…-

-¡no digas estupideces!- se quebró Gohan sin creer ni una sola palabra de la bruja. Goku puso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor para calmarlo, el tampoco se lo creía, o mejor dicho, se negaba a creerlo. Su Chichi no podía contener en su interior una presencia maligna… simplemente no podía.

-lo siento, pero no pudo creerle- dijo gravemente Goku intentando moderar su voz para no despertar a los niños que estaban durmiendo a estas horas intempestivas. Baba asintió en la comprensión y descendió junto con su bola de cristal posándose en el suelo. Bulma estaba temblando ligeramente, la habitación estaba llena de un mal inexplicable perceptible para cualquiera… para cualquiera que no estuviese cegado por la rabia o durmiendo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta a su lado y sonrió cálidamente intentando acercarse moderadamente a el.

-lamento deciros que para creer primero tenéis que ver- Gohan estaba a punto de arremeter contra la vieja hechicera de nuevo pero Goku lo detuvo con solo una mirada.

-mas te vale que no nos estés haciendo perder el tiempo- amenazo Vegeta oscuramente permitiendo que Bulma se acercase mas a el.

Ignorando el comentario de Vegeta Baba comenzó a hacer unos extraños cánticos espirituales en un idioma desconocido mientras un humo inverosímil negro comenzó a amontonarse en el centro de la habitación.

-el mal que habita en Chichi lleva bastantes años en su interior despertando cada diez de mayo y llevándose una vida consigo arrastrando el alma inocente de su victima al infierno para alimentarse de ella.- dijo Baba con voz mortal –lleva en su interior desde su décimo tercer cumpleaños…- de repente en el humo comenzaron a surgir voces extrañas e imágenes en movimiento bastante relistas, **(N/A: como si se tratase de una película en 3D)**. –os advierto que esto no va a ser agradable para la vista y también va a ser como si vosotros mismos estuvieseis dentro de ese tiempo- advirtió Baba nerviosa –así es como comenzó todo…-

El humo comenzó a rodear por completo a todos los miembros de la sala y todos entraron dentro del humo mágico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos apenas eran una ligera cortina de pestañas negras, apenas una rendija le deja vista al exterior de sí misma, y no podía reconocer nada.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cuál era aquel lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? En su boca se hallaba el sabor a hierro de la sangre reseca también de algún que otro diente que se había roto y su sonrisa había dejado de ser perfecta. Bajo sus manos se extendía un líquido viscoso. Se sentía muy débil, las fuerzas casi la habían abandonado por completo. Su pelo azabache y largo era una pasta que se pegaba con fuerza a su cara, dejando solo algunos resquicios de piel libre que descubrían lo que había sido antes de llegar a aquel paraje cubierto de vómitos que se esparcían por el suelo junto a las vísceras de otros que no corrieron su misma "suerte". Suerte. Buena o Mala.

Dentro de la destrucción, el caso es que seguía viva. ¿Pero quién querría seguir viva rodeada de muertes? ¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a un mundo que solamente le devolvía cadáveres y desolación? Se sentía una superviviente sin saber porqué, y algo la hacía mantenerse consciente a pesar de todo.

Apenas podía moverse. Quieta, muy quieta, permanecía aislada en su rincón con los músculos agarrotados, atrapado en un cuerpo que no respondía a sus impulsos. El sofocante calor se introducía por cada uno de sus poros, las lágrimas brotaban de sus magullados ojos, un intento de grito a través de unas cuerdas vocales inertes. Silencio. Trozos de carne en descomposición a su alrededor, sola, nadie la escucha, nadie puede verla, ni siquiera ella misma puede hacerlo.

La primera reacción de su cuerpo tras la descomposición de su estómago fue vomitar manchándose los pies con su propio vómito.

Una y otra vez intentaba levantarse, más una y otra vez caía tambaleándose sobre sí misma debido a sus débiles rodillas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban apoyaba sus manos sobre aquellos cuerpos inertes que le impedían el camino. Cuerpos incompletos que se derramaban por el suelo. Sintiendo como aquella pegajosa mezcla se incrustaba entre los huecos de sus dedos. No podía pensar en nada, tan solo en salir de allí, sin saber porqué no quería correr la misma suerte que aquellas caras que ya se encontraban en descomposición, que aquellas muecas tristes de vacíos ojos dónde los gusanos hacían de las cuencas su alimento.

Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio sus lentos pasos iban unos al compás de los otros, los rasguños de su cuerpo le escocían. Mareada y sin rumbo daba tumbos por la calle, en medio de una turbulencia sin principio ni fin. Perdida, sucia, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin conocer su situación ni saber donde ir.

Mientras, iba dejando atrás la devastación que a duras penas había atravesado. Ante ella se abrían campos desiertos, los perros caminaban famélicos, los árboles se habían secado y parecían simples juncos mecidos por el viento, manchas marrones que iban quedando atrás en el silencio, vacía, solitaria y olvidada.

¿En qué rincón de la memoria se haya escondido ese lugar que reconoce pero no recuerda? Sigue pensando que nunca estuvo allí mientras se sumerge dentro del reloj de arena movida, dunas donde crecía la hierba seca, donde el abandono y la desolación van unidos de la mano, donde ayer hubo un lago, hoy grietas surcan.

Hastiada sigue caminando, acariciando la soledad que le ofrece el momento. Aún no puede recordar. El viento sigue soplando con fuerza, las espinas de la maleza arañan sus piernas

Silencio.

Si no guardas silencio la noche no te contará sus secretos.

_¿donde estás?_ perdida

_¿importa?_ No. Esta no tiene la angustia de otras pérdidas.

_De momento no. Solo observa, mira los áridos campos que tus pies pisan. Vacío. Solitario. Olvidado. ¿En qué rincón de la memoria te hayas escondida?_ No recuerdo este lugar.

_Crees que nunca estuviste allí ¿nunca? Sigue recordando. Sumérgete dentro del reloj de arena._

Arena movida, dunas con hierba seca, abandono, desolación, juncos estriados saludan al lago que los abandonó a su antojadiza suerte, gruesas grietas hoy lo surcan.

Donde antes hubo arbustos, ya solo quedan ramas secas, el invierno se ha instaurado en la fuente de la primavera. Las espinas de la maleza dejan clavada su ira al rozar sus piernas. Cae rodando por las escaleras de la conciencia. El suelo mella sus rodillas, brota la sangre formando pequeñas heridas que surcan un solo concepto. Mana despacio y cálida, derramando su tibieza sobre la ajada tela rota de la manchada falda. No queda camino, solo pasos. Y siente que es su corazón quien se marchita a través del intermedio de sus piernas.

Y nota que hay algo que falta y mucho que sobra.

Se siente hinchada y perpleja. Un solo latido, dos corazones. Se recuesta sobre sí misma sobre la arena seca, caen gotas de lluvia y con ellas recuerda la tormenta. La invasión de soldados que llegaron a su pueblo. Los disparos por doquier que ensordecieron sus oídos. Como entraron en su palacio y se llevaron a su padre. Recordó la muerte de sus hermanos. Como habían rodado sus cabezas por el suelo, como habían sido machacadas bajo las botas de aquellos que iban marcando la destrucción a su paso.

Se vio a sí misma escondida en aquel rincón oscuro, temblando de pánico, rezando porque no pudieran encontrarla. Rodeada de dolor, angustia y miedo. Volvió a presenciar la brutal paliza que habían propinado a su madre, como había caído al suelo cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron, llena de moratones por todas partes, casi exhalando su último suspiro. Y volvió a revivir como la habían penetrado salvajemente una y otra vez ante sus ocultos e inocentes onix negros. Cómo se desplomaban uno detrás de otro sobre ella, mientras la impotencia se apoderaba de su menudo cuerpo semi-adolescente. Esperó a que todos se hubieran ido para salir de su escondite. Su instinto de supervivencia la había hecho permanecer inmóvil. Cuando salió a las calles oscuras tropezó con los muertos desvanecidos en las aceras. Caminó sigilosa y en silencio. Pero no tardaron en encontrarla. Aún se clava en sus oídos la carcajada de aquel que la hallara.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó con voz melosa. -Si no es más que un pobre y asustado conejito. Ven. Ven conmigo-. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de ser alcanzada. -¿Así que me tienes miedo eh?- preguntó una vez el mismo que le dio caza. -Has sido una niña mala ¿sabes? ¿Sabes que es lo que se le hace a las niñas como tú?- Ella guardó silencio. -¿No lo sabes? No te preocupes, muy pronto lo sabrás.-

La arrastró contra su voluntad hasta el cuartel general. Una vez allí, entre todos aquellos monstruos rajaron sus vestimentas y la montaron sin piedad. Tal como había visto hacer con su madre…

…Ahora recuerda… recostada sobre la arena sentía su vientre hinchado mientras recordaba como aquellas asquerosas manos se hundían en su cuerpo, como lenguas insípidas llenas de babas atravesaban su boca, recordó el sucio aliento que alimentaba su cogote. Y la caída. Recordó de nuevo la explosión que la había llevado hasta donde despertó carente de recuerdos.

Ahora se retuerce sobre su propio dolor. Posa sus débiles manos sobre sus caderas, sabe que desea acabar con sangre inocente, con carne de su propia carne.

Porque lo que con odio se engendra, con odio se destruye.

Lo engendrado con lágrimas acaba con dolor.

Lo engendrado con dolor termina en lágrimas.

Y al abrir de nuevo sus hermosos ojos negros carentes de la inocencia con la que se caracterizaba ve como un arma que temblorosa la apunta. Con un hilo de voz pide:

- mátame.-

No observa reacción alguna en aquel que con curiosidad la observa.

- vamos...mátame.-

Sigue parado. La apunta con aquella pistola manchada ya de más sangre inocente. Se siente confundido ante la primera vez que le suplican por la muerte en lugar de la vida. Pero ella teme más a la segunda que a la primera.

- por...favor...por favor...mátame.-

Por primera vez en toda su vida él siente que no puede hacerlo. Pese a la desesperación que observa en el rostro de la niña o quizás precisamente por ello. Sin el deseo de vivir en sus víctimas, robarles la vida carece de sentido. Poco a poco va bajando el arma.

- No...por...favor...por favor...no lo hagas...no guardes el arma..-

Preso de su estupor pregunta:

- ¿Porqué quieres morir?-

- No preguntes, solo hazlo.-

Vuelve a levantar el arma en un nuevo intento, pero las fuerzas le flaquean, no puede hacerlo. La pistola cae al suelo. Ella se arrastra como puede dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasa, la celebra con sus débiles manos temblorosas, y, con sus últimas fuerzas, aprieta el gatillo. Lanza al aire su último suspiro y a cenizas se reduce su dolor con el que no podía convivir.

Aquel que tantas muertes hubiera contemplado y protagonizado, de repente siente el horror de sus actos, aquel charco de sangre le nubla la vista. Por primera vez, llora ante una "caída". Se agacha, le da un beso en la frente, extrae el arma de sus manos y, con un sonido sordo y seco, termina también con su vida.

-BASTA! BASTA! BASTA! ¡MALDITA SEA PARAR ESTO!- gritó desesperadamente Goku llevándose las manos a los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. De repente el humo se esfumo y la habitación volvió a su estado original. Goten y Trunks continuaban durmiendo. Bulma estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de Vegeta. Vegeta tenia una cara de shock imposible de disimular hasta para el, Gohan estaba en un rincón de la habitación totalmente conmocionado mientas Piccolo intentaba hacerle reaccionar y Dende y Mr. Popo estaban en pocas palabras, aterrorizados.

-esa… esa niña… era Chichi… ¿verdad?- consiguió decir Bulma entre tanto llanto y Vegeta asintió.

-si… ambas tenían los mismos ojos- dijo el mientras la abrazaba con fuerza pero con cuidado de no dañarla.

-no, ¡eso es imposible! ¡ESO NUNCA OCURRIO!- gritó Goku con ira y no sabia a donde proyectarla.

-lamento decir que esto forma parte del pasado de su esposa- dijo Baba –pero ella no lo recuerda…-

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerda?... ¿entonces ella murió cuando era joven?- preguntó Piccolo que todavía no se había separado de Gohan.

-después de la ultima escena iba a aparecer el porque de su situación actual, pero fue interrumpido…- explico Baba mirando inquisitivamente a Goku.

-¿puede retomarlo por donde lo dejo?- preguntó Vegeta y Baba asintió.

-si que puedo…-

-NO- saltó Goku agarrando a la hechicera por su vestido dándole una mirada acecina –¡deja de inventarte cosas que no sucedieron o te matare!- amenazo con veneno es su voz y los dientes fuertemente apretados. Ver toda aquella atrocidad delante de sus ojos, ver como una versión muy joven de su amada era torturada, violada y posteriormente acecinada hizo mella en su interior… principalmente por no haber podido protegerla y ayudarla… solo mirar y rezar para que todo terminase. Todos miraban sorprendidos la reacción de Goku, pero no lo podían culpar.

-Goku, cálmate- le pidió Bulma llorosa pero este la ignoró por completo. En ese momento Goku se dio cuenta de una cosa de la que no se había percatado antes por la conmoción. El rápidamente soltó a la hechicera y se dirigió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la recamara donde descansaba Chichi. _No, por favor, esto no puede ser cierto… _cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación sus peores temores fueron cumplidos… allí no había ni rastro de su esposa… su Chichi había desaparecido.

-no, no, nonono ¡NO! ¡NO!- gritó mientras miraba frenéticamente todos lo rincones de la habitación en busca de algún rastro de su esposa. Pero no había nada, en ese momento Goku vio que en las sabanas de la cama donde antes estuvo su amada descansando había un dibujo. El lo miró horrorizado, el dibujo, era exactamente el mismo símbolo que había relatado su esposa. En las sabanas blancas hubo un perfecto contraste con la sangre roja que formaba una estrella de cinco puntas con un halo a su alrededor tocando todas las extremidades de esta… después se dio cuenta de que ese no fue el único rojo de la habitación… había manchas de sangre dispersas por todas partes en forma de fortuitas salpicaduras o bruscos charcos.

En ese momento Vegeta entro en la habitación y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos posándose en la puerta impidiendo la entrada de cualquier otra persona en su interior.

-¿Qué ocurre Vegeta?- le preguntó Bulma con su rimel en ruinas a causa de las lagrimas y el negó con la cabeza.

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia- respondió severamente y Bulma se encogió desde su posición. Goku cayó de rodillas sintiéndose derrotado mientras notaba como su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho… pero este dolor en el pecho era infinitamente superior a la que el había experimentado con los androides y el único antídoto que existía para curar a su corazón consistía en traer a su esposa sana y salva a su lado de nuevo.

-Chichi, juro que te encontrare- juró en voz alta con su vida mientras su rostro adquiría una mirada de determinación y a la vez de desolación junto con unas lagrimas traicioneras de pérdida. _¿!ME HAS OIDO CHICHI! ¡LO JURO!_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este fic se me esta haciendo un poco difícil de escribir… ¡pero lo conseguiré!**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Por favor comentar…**

**_Mordisquitos_ cRAZIgIRL_ **


	3. Denegando Almas

**Capitulo III**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**¡Hola de Nuevo!, Esto… I feel the looooong waittt! I'm really sorry. Sinceramente no tengo excusa… solo que sufrí un GRAN bloqueo con esta historia en particular :$ ufff… pero bueno, solo puedo decirles dos cosas:**

**Enjoy and Review XDDD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Denegando almas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una sensación de miedo apresaba a la joven semi-adolescente de pelo azabache dentro de su propio cuerpo ¿Dónde se encontraba?... ¿Esto era el infierno? ¿El destino de todos los malhechores y de la gente inocente que decide dar fin a su propia vida?

_Sí. _No, el infierno fue lo que deje atrás…

_Ambos por igual… _¿Qué?

_Tus miedos siempre te han imposibilitado ver mas allá de la desolación, ¿crees que estas sola?, Tu nunca estuviste sola… yo siempre estuve contigo… _los onix negros miraban furtivamente todos los rincones del devastador lugar donde se encontraba, queriendo centrarse en los mínimos detalles posibles, pasando por alto los alaridos de dolor, las muecas de tristeza que adornaban el valle, la sangre que se escurría cual río por cada grieta.

Hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando…

…el dueño de esa voz, la misma voz que le dio fuerzas donde no había para continuar su camino buscando su propio fin.

Era él.

Una temblorosa sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, mientras, las lágrimas de tristeza se derramaban sobre sus suaves mejillas resbalando sobre su mentón y cayendo al suelo finalmente. El miedo de su cuerpo se fue disipando mientras daba pasos ciegos de confianza hacia el.

Ya no mas dolor…

Él estaba con ella.

_**No permitas que tus ojos te muestren la verdad… no lo aran…**_

_**Ocultarán la sonrisa del mal, bajo la inocente mirada de un santo…**_

Sus labios temblaban ante la imposibilidad de mencionar su nombre, y sus traidores ojos comenzaron a nebularse a causa del flujo de las lágrimas.

-yo… te necesitaba tanto- su voz salio pequeña y dócil ante la resurrección de sus cuerdas vocales, mostrando su total vulnerabilidad y su ruina emocional. El le dio una sonrisa cariñosa, casi amorosa, mientras desplegaba sus brazos para ella y solo ella. –te necesito tanto… Go.. Goku- ella consiguió decir su nombre mientras por fin entraba en los fuertes brazos del niño de quince años. El se conservaba casi exactamente igual que en sus memorias, bien atesoradas en lo más profundo de su corazón magullado. Pero ahora, el era mas alto que ella, y también estaba mas desarrollado. El chico sonrió mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de la chica.

_Chichi _menciono su nombre suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus lacios cabellos y se separaba unos pocos centímetros de la joven.

_Yo siempre estuve contigo, Chichi _dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del niño, provocando que ella también sonriese en una mueca casi imperceptible.

_**No permitas que tus ojos te muestren la verdad… no lo aran…**_

_**Ocultarán la sonrisa del mal, bajo la inocente mirada de un santo…**_

El comenzó a arrastrar sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven chica provocando que se estremeciese… pero no lo detuvo. Su tacto fue reconfortante y suave, al igual que una suave pluma, sus manos fueron frenando su ritmo a medida que llegaron a su vientre ligeramente hinchado, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los inocentes ojos de la niña.

_Shhh _le susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre en estado y con la otra mano eliminaba las lágrimas de su cara. En medio de un paraje cubierto de maldad y odio, dos jóvenes amantes se reencontraron, a la espera de un final trágico.

_Para mi sigues siendo igual de hermosa, mi Chichi, y puedo asegurarte que los que te hicieron esto, ahora mismo están pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. _Ella se sorprendió ligeramente ante esto, nunca lo había visto hablar de esa forma antes. Pero el volvió a sonreír provocando que todas sus ligeras sospechas desapareciesen

_¿Quieres que me deshaga de el? _Pregunto suavemente mientras continuaba acariciando su vientre formando pequeños círculos invisibles, casi inmóviles, los jóvenes onix negros se abrieron en shock.

**Porque lo que con odio se engendra, con odio se destruye. **

**Lo engendrado con lágrimas acaba con dolor. **

**Lo engendrado con dolor termina en lágrimas.**

-si- dijo con un hilo de voz, y el sonrió mostrando sus dientes blanco perla, mientras acercaba su cara a la de la joven rozando sus labios con los suyos. Un pequeño gemido se escapo de la garganta de la chica al experimentar su primer contacto con su eterno amado.

_Te lo prometo Chi, prometo que lo arreglaré todo… por ti. Pero… _dijo sobre sus labios y ella se separo de el un poco confusa.

_Será como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, todo volverá a la normalidad, y tú olvidarás lo sucedido._ Dijo mientras acariciaba acompasadamente su cabello con ternura.

_Recuperaras tu vida e inocencia._

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto ella mirando al suelo, y el sonrió agarrándola por el mentón para hacerla a cumplir con sus ojos y sonrisa carismática.

_**No permitas que tus ojos te muestren la verdad… no lo aran…**_

_**Ocultarán la sonrisa del mal… bajo la inocente mirada de un santo…**_

_Puedo hacerlo… pero necesito algo a cambio. _Dijo el joven adolescente de quince años, mientras palpaba la suavidad de sus labios con el pulgar.

-lo que sea- le prometió ante la esperanza de borrar sus nefastos recuerdos de su confundida mente ya no infantil.

_Tienes dos almas bajo tu poder, _dijo haciendo referencia a su vientre, mientras se sentaba en el suelo atrayendo a la joven confusa a sentarse en su regazo.

_Para poder llevar a cabo tus deseos… necesito que me des las custodias de tus dos almas, _susurro seductoramente con su boca pegada en su oído provocando su estremecimiento.

-mi alma siempre te ha pertenecido, Goku, tu eres su único dueño- dijo dócilmente con la voz entrecortada –tu eres su único dueño- repitió en voz baja, casi inaudible. El sonrió brillantemente mientras posaba su mano en su vientre, y poco a poco iba descendiendo más y más hasta llegar al extremo de su antigua armadura azul bastante reveladora. Ella en realidad no sabía cuando la recuperó, hacia más de tres años desde que se había desecho de su traje… Chichi se estremeció sintiendo un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias en su interior, pero no lo detuvo. Después de tanto sufrimiento, necesitaba experimentar su suave tacto para hacerla olvidar.

_¿Confías en mi? _le pregunto y ella asistió tímidamente.

-des del primer momento en que te vi… mi alma es tuya, siempre lo fue, Gokusa- el chico sonrió al oír su apodo, mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de la joven iniciando un beso lento, provocado que ella olvidase lentamente todo su pasado y angustia. Ella también olvido donde se encontraban, y se sumergió en el beso cargado de amor… y lujuria.

Goku posó sus brazos en la cintura de Chichi y ella rodeo con sus piernas su cadera juntándola más a la suya, luego un jadeo se escapo de sus labios al entrar en contacto íntimamente.

_Eres tan hermosa, mi Chichi. _Susurró el llamado Goku, mientras cubría el cuello y la clavícula de la joven con besos mariposas.

Su mente estaba saturada por todas las emociones que experimentaba en su cuerpo, nunca antes se había imaginado que un simple contacto se sintiese tan bien. Las manos del chico comenzaron a deshacerse de las pequeñas prendas de su cuerpo despojándola de su armadura azul, que le quedaba demasiado pequeño. Ella se separó de el muy sonrojada debido a su desnudez, e intento cubrirse con sus manos la partes mas privadas de su cuerpo, el sonrió dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

_No tienes porque ser tímida, mi querida Chichi… ¿confías en mi? _Ella lo miro a los ojos mientras su rubor carmín aumentaba drásticamente.

-s-si, yo-yo confío en ti, Gokusa- el comenzó a despojarse de sus propias ropas, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor y confianza… pero sobre todo, deseo.

_**No permitas que tus ojos te muestren la verdad… no lo aran…**_

_**Ocultarán la sonrisa del mal… bajo la inocente mirada de un santo…**_

El chico la acostó debajo de el, en el suelo, mientras sus manos se paseaban sobre su cuerpo que se encontraba sus últimos periodos de desarrollo, la verdad era que su cuerpo ya estaba bastante bien formado a pesar de su edad. Chichi medio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de su amado, ya no tan infantil como recordaba, esta vez era más madura y sus oscuros ojos ocultaban un secreto.

El la miraba contento, mientras su característico pelo negro se desplegaba en todas las direcciones, desafiando totalmente la gravedad.

Era igual de terco que el.

Sus manos subieron de su vientre ligeramente hinchado hasta sus pechos estimulando sus pezones entre sus dedos, ella no pudo evitar retorcerse bajo su cuerpo por el placer, pero sobre todo nerviosismo.

_Eres la criatura mas hermosa que visto nunca, _afirmo con amor.

Esas palabras la hipnotizaron, y provocaron que las piernas de la chica se abriesen sin darse cuenta, luego el se posiciono al medio de ellas dispuesto a entrar. Chichi sabia perfectamente cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, y lo que esto provocaría… sabia perfectamente que cuando entrase en ella, la vida que descansaba en su interior se extinguiría, al igual que una llama sin oxigeno. Y quería eso.

**Porque lo que con odio se engendra, con odio se destruye. **

**Lo engendrado con lágrimas acaba con dolor. **

**Lo engendrado con dolor termina en lágrimas.**

Pero esta vez todo acabaría bien… o no.

El llamado Goku comenzó a entrar en su interior lentamente, a pesar de que ella no conservaba su virginidad, todavía era muy sensible en este tipo de contacto. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios entreabiertos, un gemido que fue silenciado por un beso del joven adolescente de cabellos alborotados, mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior lentamente para que ella se acostumbrase a su presencia en sus entrañas. La joven de cabellos lacios cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar el dolor, centrándose en el placer que se comenzaba a formar en el centro de su vientre.

-te… amo… G-Goku- dijo débilmente entre jadeos mientras el la besaba con fervor. –mi… alma… es… tuya… Goku… solo… tuya- los ojos de la niña se cerraron fuertemente, pero el continuaba mirándola, saboreando cada segundo.

_Te amo mi Chichi_

…

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de repente dando un salto de su cama.

-fue todo un sueño- se dijo a si mismo para intentar relajarse, mientras eliminaba con su mano el sudor frío que recorría por su frente,_ sin embargo, todo se sentía tan real… pero yo nunca hice algo como esto… no tan joven ¡en ese sueño teníamos solo quince y trece años y…! _de repente todos sus recuerdos del día anterior se comenzaron a amontonar en su cabeza.

-¡Chichi!-

Bulma se paseaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña y acogedora casa de campo, con un café hirviendo entre sus manos. Ya llevaba cinco horas en esa casa, después de la "visión simultanea" provocada por Baba… ella negó con la cabeza febrilmente, solo recordaba que Goku amenazó de muerte a la hechicera y después se fue corriendo como un loco hasta el cuarto donde estaba Chichi, Vegeta lo siguió de cerca, pero sin embargo el se quedó parado en la puerta impidiendo el paso de todos. Bulma no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, y pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados de Goku provenientes de su interior, la cual cosa despertó a los niños y ella fue a verlos para calmarlos.

Gohan consiguió entrar en el cuarto sin problemas, y lo primero que vio fue a su padre de rodillas en el suelo totalmente derrotado, el adolescente se quedo de piedra al entrar, todo olía a sangre… y todavía se le clavaba en su cariz ese horrible olor metalizado, fue inspeccionando con la mirada la habitación llena de salpicaduras de sangre y no encontró ni rastro de su madre.

Pero lo que menos le gusto fueron las frías y mortales palabras de Uranai Baba: _Ahora no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

A pesar de que su entrono era cálido, su cuerpo estaba helado como un témpano de hielo. Lo que provocó que lentamente recuperase la conciencia… muy a su pesar.

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente y con pereza, en realidad ella no quería saber ni donde se encontraba. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar.

Lo primero que registró fue el techo hecho de roca, al parecer se encontraba en una cueva. Lentamente fue sentándose sobre el incomodo altar donde descansaba, a la vez que sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro del angosto entorno misteriosamente iluminado. Misteriosamente por que se encontraba en una cueva totalmente cerrada que carecía de velas, antorchas o cualquier otra cosa que sirviera de iluminación.

Con calma ella fue posando los pies en el suelo rocoso y procedió a ponerse de pie. Esto era más complicado de lo que parecía, la pelinegra estaba muy agotada. Sentía como si algo dentro de ella le estuviese absorbiendo su energía… su vida. Sin prisas fue arrastrando los pies hasta quedar de frente con la pared de la cueva, por una fracción de segundo esta pensó que era inclusive mas angosta. Pero eso le sonó ridículo hasta para ella.

Su mano tocó por voluntad propia la caliente superficie rocosa, "¿Dónde estoy?" esas dos palabras fueron las únicas que procesó su cabeza… pero no entendió su significado. Chichi se dio media vuelta con la espalda a escasos centímetros de la pared y contemplo el altar donde se encontraba antes.

Este, al parecer, estaba hecho de mármol y presentaba extraños grabados por todas partes, como si estuviesen relatados en ellos algún tipo de rito… ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar por primera vez toda la información. Lo que provoco que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

Lentamente fue retrocediendo sobre sus pasos a la espera de que su espalda chocase contra la pared de un momento a otro… pero eso no ocurrió. Chichi se dio la vuelta de nuevo rápidamente solo para descubrir que la pared se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia.

De repente, el extraño altar comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha rebelando que debajo de el se ocultaba una escalera que descendía hasta quien sabe donde. A pesar de que Chichi se encontraba presa del miedo en estos momentos, se dirigió hasta dichas escaleras y se paró en el rellano. Sus ojos inspeccionaron ávidamente las escaleras, y se dieron cuenta de que esta estaba tapiada por un muro de ladrillos a los pocos escalones impidiéndole el paso. Así que queriendo o no, ella no tenia escapatoria posible de allí…..

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas, pero los ojos de Chichi todavía no habían abandonado las escaleras. Y con un motivo. Ella en verdad no quería volver a inspeccionar su entorno. Algo le decía que todo seria muy distinto, como cuando la pared "se movió" sin que ella lo notase.

Su aburrimiento llego a tal extremo que Chichi se puso a contar los escalones una y otra vez.

21

Esta escalera tenia solo veintiún escalones visibles… ya que el resto se debían de encontrar detrás del muro, ella contó los veintiún escalones de detrás hacia a delante y de delante hacia atrás… Un estremecimiento se propago por su espalda y Chichi se dio la vuelta alarmada. Ella había jurado y perjurado que sintió una presencia justo detrás de ella… y casi no se equivocó… la pared de la cueva estaba esta vez a escasos centímetros de su espalda, como si la quisiese empujar de lleno por las escaleras. Para desviar los pensamientos de su ahora paranoica mente, Chichi devolvió su mirada a las escaleras y las volvió a contar.

13

Ahora en frente suyo habían 13 escalones en lugar de 21. _¡No puede ser, esto debe de ser un __gran__ error de cálculo!_ Pensó Chichi y las volvió a contar: 1,2,3,4… ella prosiguió muy concentrada… 19, 20, 21, 22, 23. ¡23 malditos escalones! Hace unos minutos ella había contado 21 escalones un centenar de veces, pero después se convirtieron de la nada en 13, ¡Y ahora en 23!

Chichi se irguió e hizo lo mas inteligente y estupido que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Ella fue descendiendo por las escaleras lentamente contando cada escalón sin saltarse ninguno hasta que llegó a la pared de ladrillos… y como había predicho, contó 21 escalones.

Por algún motivo mas contenta, Chichi subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras las volvía a contar subconscientemente ¡30! Cuando subió ella contó 30 escalones sin darse cuenta.

Esto no podía ser una coincidencia… o tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Por algún motivo ella decidió contarlas como la última vez, pero esta vez lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

Chichi cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras descendía las escaleras muy concentrada en contar y no caerse. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… ella empezó con tranquilidad intentando controlar su propio cuerpo antes de que el miedo tomase las riendas. 20, 21, 22, 23, 24… en su mente ella continuaba contando mientras descendía las escaleras sin bacilar 51, 52, 53, 54… hubo un punto en que ella no sabia por donde iba… solo rezaba para que se chocase contra el muro de ladrillos pronto.

Ella continuo descendiendo las escaleras que se rehusaban a acabar 145, 146, 147… unos sonidos comenzaron a hacerse notar a través de la inquietante calma, eran como susurros, y por un momento Chichi pensó que todos ellos estaban hablando de ella. 488, 489, 490… en ese punto no solo podía escuchar murmullos, sino que también el estridente ruido de unas cadenas siendo arrastradas. Chichi quería abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, su miedo no se lo permitió. Ella también quería dar media vuelta… pero esta vez era su curiosidad era la que no se lo permitía.

De repente ya no hubo mas escalones, ella había llegado al final. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza como si se quisiese escapar de su pecho. El problema no fue exactamente que la escalera haya terminado por fin… sino mas bien, en el número de escalón en que finalizó. De todas las infinidades de números que existían, esta escalera justamente tuvo que terminar en el más maldito de todos; en el numero 666.

Ella se encontraba en el escalón 666… y el último de todos.

Sus ojos todavía se negaban a abrirse… no, no lo harían. Ella _no _quería hacerlo. En este punto del tramo los alaridos y susurros aumentaron tanto su volumen que ahora parecían gritos terroríficos de cientos de personas. Chichi fue palpando con el pie un camino ciego a través del sitio donde se encontraba, hasta que se tropezó con algo. Y cual fue su suerte que se trataban de unas escaleras… pero estas iban hacia arriba.

La pelinegra no lo dudó y las subió rápidamente con los ojos todavía cerrados, iniciando con su cuenta regresiva: 666, 665, 664… y así hasta que todos los ruidos se fueron atenuando poco a poco.

…25, 24, 23, 22, 21… de repente ella se chocó contra algo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la imprecion ¡era un muro de ladrillos! Justo el mismo que impedía antes su descenso… Chichi volvió a sentir el siniestro escalofrío en su espalda, pero se negó a darse la vuelta…

… esta vez ella no estaba sola…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

_-¡¿Como que no hay nada que podamos hacer?!- repitió Goku encolerizado levantándose del suelo para enfrentar a la hechicera Uranai Baba. -¡Tiene que haber una solución! ¡Siempre hay una solución!- Grito amenazante._

_Gohan observaba a su padre en shock, el podía entenderlo perfectamente. Su madre estaba en un claro peligro y el y su padre eran técnicamente los seres mas fuertes sobre la faz del universo ¡tiene que haber algo que ellos puedan hacer para salvarla!_

_Baba negó con la cabeza como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos del adolescente._

_-No, su espíritu estuvo condenado en todo momento… ella vendió su alma al mismísimo Satanás en persona… y ahora el quiere reclamar lo que es suyo….-_

**Continuará…**

**¡TAN TA CHANNNN! ¡oh, Goshhh! Por fin actualizo! n_ñ' en serio, me había quedado totalmente bloqueada con esta historia en particular ¡pero tuve una epifanía inducida por mi queridísima Musa Lyra y ya se la trayectoria de este historia por finnnn! XD ya la tengo totalmente planeada, así que puedo decirles a mis queridísimos lectores con un 99% de certeza que el fin ya esta muy cerca… D: jejeje bueno, así es… XD**

**Ah, bueno, solo para mantener a mi Musa al día con este fic necesito sus preciados reviews, ya sean; criticas, alabanzas, chistes, ideas, lo que os ha pasado hoy jejeje, lo que sea! Eso es lo que me motiva a escribir, solo para asegurarme de que no estoy perdido el tiempo jejeje**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	4. Psicosis

**Capitulo IV**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Este capitulo fue inspirado por una pequeña historia que leí en internet y la adapte un poco para este fic, la verdad es que me fascinó, ya que trataba desde un punto psíquico el inicio y la evolución de la psicosis entre los humanos… justo lo que necesitaba esta historia ¡PSICOSIS!**_

**Advertencia: pequeño lemmon…**

**¡DIOSSS! ¡ESTE ES _ÚLTIMO CAPITULO_! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! XDDD**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Psicosis…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos estrictamente cerrados, pero aún así, ella pudo distinguir a través de sus otros sentidos donde se encontraba.

En su piel pudo sentir un suave y fresco cosquilleo que ella identifico como el césped todavía con el rocío del alba, y sus pulmones se llenaban satisfactoriamente con el aire puro y limpio de las montañas. Pero había un sentido que no le respondía, y ese era el oído. Ella no podía escuchar el suave ulular del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, ni el canto de los pájaros. Todo estaba en un completo silencio.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo al notar que no había peligro, y revelaron que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ella estaba en un tranquilo campo muy conocido por ella, justo en medio de monte Poazu.

_¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_ Pensó la pelinegra mientras intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que se negó a acatar sus ordenes. Sus recuerdos todavía estaban bien presentes en su mente, ella lo recordaba todo: la cueva, las escaleras… un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Ella estaba segura de que todo eso fue una pesadilla. Por que lo último que recordaba con claridad antes de que todo eso pasase, era que estaba en la cocina preparando de nuevo la comida después de que Goku se la comiese y… y todo eso fue solo una horrible pesadilla, pero no explicaba por que se encontraba aquí tirada y sola…

Goku, Gohan y Goten salieron corriendo de la casita apenas sintieron de nuevo el desaparecido ki de Chichi.

-¡MAMA!- corearon Gohan y Goten corriendo directamente hacia ella. Pero Goku fue mas rápido y llegó antes, el la levanto entre sus brazos muy feliz de volver a sentirla cerca de el.

Bulma salió al poco tiempo también de la casa y se quedó estática al ver a su amiga ¿Cómo consiguió llegar hasta aquí? No era que no se alegrase de que Chichi estuviese de vuelta, pero todo era muy extraño… casi se podía decir que demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba parado a su lado, la peliazul ya lo conocía tan bien que a juzgar por su expresión facial, sabia que el estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Por otro lado, Goku y sus hijos estaban tan extasiados por la repentina presencia de su esposa y madre que no sospecharon nada ¿para que? Si ella estaba de vuelta.

-¡Valla Goten! ¡Es genial que haya aparecido tu mama!- festejó también el pequeño Trunks, pero Goten estaba tan centrado en su querida mama que no le hizo ni caso y pasó de largo.

Chichi estaba muy confundida, por las expresiones de todos ella dedujo que estaban mas allá que felices por algo… pero todavía no podía oír nada. Todo continuaba en un perpetuo silencio.

Ella pudo notar con un poco de disgusto como Goku la bajaba de la comodidad de sus brazos y la colocaba en la cama matrimonial. Ella logro sentarse en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo y miro a todos los presentes con confusión.

¿Por qué actuaban así? Si ella solamente se desmayo, la pelinegra se había desmayado mas de una docena de veces y a su familia ya no le asustaban tanto sus sabidas de tensión.

-Chichi ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Goku muy preocupado al notar su cara de desconcierto. Pero Chichi ni siquiera lo miro, fue como si no lo hubiese escuchado –Chichi- la volvió a llamar mientras agarraba con ambas manos los costados de su cara y la obligaba a que lo mirase directamente a los ojos -¿estas bien?- ella negó con la cabeza y se tapo los oídos como si quisiese decirle algo.

En algún momento Bulma también entro en la habitación y se puso del otro lado de la cama mientras llamaba a Chichi, pero esta no le hacia ni caso.

-¡Chichi!- volvió a llamarla la peliazul, pero la morena continuaba imperturbable con la mirada fija en su marido -¡Oh Kami! ¡Creo que ella no puede escucharnos!- grito Bulma mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡¿MAMA NO PUEDE ESCUCHARNOS?! ¿POR QUE?- Goten estaba muy asustado y aparto a su padre mientras entraba en la línea de visión de su querida mama -¡mami! ¡¿A que a mi si que puedes oírme?!-

Chichi solo vio a su hijo Goten con cara de preocupación mientras movía los labios para decirle algo, pero ella no pudo escuchar nada ¿Por qué?… la morena sintió el gran impulso de tranquilizar al pequeño semi-saiyajin y lo acercó a ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Por algún motivo ella estaba muy tranquila.

Imperturbable… inexorable.

Normalmente esas palabras nunca se habrían utilizado para describir su explosivo carácter. Pero esta vez Chichi sentía que nada la podía inmutar. Ella continuo abrazando a su hijo con amor unos segundos mas, algo le decía que esta seria la última vez que lo hiciese.

Goten se separó un poco mas calmado de su mama, pero las lagrimas todavía no habían abandonado su carita. ¿Pero por que sentía ese mal presentimiento?

Bulma escribió algo en una libreta que llevaba todo el tiempo encima y se lo paso a Chichi, ella la agarró y leyó lo que había puesto Bulma.

"¿Estas bien?"

Chichi la miro agradecida por su preocupación y asintió vigorosamente ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Ella podía notar que en esa habitación había algo que le estaba devolviendo sus fuerzas ¿el amor de su familia quizás? Los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron de repente en Gohan, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

El adolescente se veía muy inseguro de entrar, pero con la mirada que le estaba dedicando su madre no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Lentamente fue acercándose con vacilación a su madre y la pelinegra de repente lo jaló cerca de ella para abrazarlo. Gohan estuvo al principio muy confuso, pero después acepto el abrazo y envolvió sus brazos a través de su frágil y pequeña figura. Por un momento se sintió como el niño de cuatro años que fue y que se resguardaba en los brazos de su sobreprotectora madre, sabiendo que ella no permitiría que le ocurriese nada malo. Gohan sonrió con nostalgia, su mama fue la única capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa forma.

Goku veía conmovido el afecto que le estaba procesando su esposa a sus hijos, muy pocas veces el tuvo el gusto de verla de esa forma tan cariñosa con todo el mundo y… ¡ahora era su turno!

En el momento en que Gohan se separo se ella, Goku aprovecho eso y la abordo contra la cama en un gran abrazo. Chichi se rió con ganas mientras intentaba devolverle el abrazo a su amoroso esposo.

Los presentes decidieron salir silenciosamente de la habitación para dar un tiempo a solas a la pareja, el único que se rehusaba ha hacerlo era Goten, pero Gohan lo agarró por el cuello de su gi naranja y lo levantó del suelo como una mama loba a su cría.

En el momento en que Goku escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, aprovecho y atrajo sus hambrientos labios hacia los de su esposa.

Los ojos de Chichi se abrieron por la conmoción y rápidamente registraron la habitación… por suerte ya no había nadie ¿Cuándo se habían ido? Lentamente sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar tras asegurase de que estaban solos.

Goku notó como su esposa envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en su cadera, provocando que sus sexos se rozasen y lo volviese loco por el placer y la necesidad. Sus grandes manos fueron hacia sus pechos sin vacilar ni un segundo y los agarró con dureza. Chichi soltó un suave gemido a través del beso y Goku aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de su boca iniciando un beso lento y sensual.

La morena estaba un poco confundida, Goku nunca había echo algo así antes. No era que no le gustase, pero era extraño.

Goku no supo cuando había estado tan excitado antes, de repente el sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de tener a su esposa debajo de el retorciéndose de placer y rogándole por mas. Sus manos se paseaban con desesperación en su pequeña figura, y como si tuviesen su propia mente estas rasgaron su vestido dejándola en ropa interior delante de el. Goku fue descendido poco a poco plantando besos a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula hasta llagar a su pecho. El comenzó a besar y lamer su pecho izquierdo a través de su brasier hasta que noto como su pezón endurecido se hacia notar debajo de la tela, el saiyajin no lo dudó y le arrancó el brasier de un tirón dejando sus pechos expuestos a su hambrienta boca.

El podía oír con claridad los pesados jadeos de su esposa mientras se metía un pezón en la boca y lo saboreaba con la lengua. Chichi agarró su cabeza con desesperación y lo atrajo aun más a su pecho. Goku comenzó a succionar su pecho con fuerza mientras empezaba a quitarle las bragas con discreción para que no se diese cuenta.

Chichi estaba tan centrada en el placer de su pecho, que no se dio cuanta de que estaba totalmente expuesta ante su marido hasta que sintió sus habidos dedos en su flor. Chichi gimió fuertemente al sentir su placentero tacto, pero Goku la cayó con otro beso antes de que cualquiera en la casa la pudiese oír. La parecer, con la repentina perdida de audición, ella no podía oírse a si misma y por lo tanto no registraba el volumen de sus propios gemidos.

Goku comenzó a acaríciala con rudeza y a la vez suavidad mientras descendía su boca lentamente hasta su centro besando su estomago. El saiyajin pudo sentir con gusto como el menudo cuerpo de su esposa empezaba a temblar y eso lo impulso a continuar, sus dedos continuaban acariciando con maestría su perla pero el los sustituyo con su lengua.

La respiración de la morena se engancho en el momento en que sintió la calida boca de su marido en su intimidad y sus alborotados pelos haciéndoles cosquillas en los muslos internos. Chichi cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras agarraba las sabanas son sus puños y alzaba las caderas de manera instintiva.

Goku continúo con su trabajo besando, lamiendo y chupando su intimidad mientras comenzaba a masturbarla apresuradamente con tres dedos en su interior. En ese punto Chichi ya no pudo aguantar más y se vino en su boca… demasiado pronto. Ella lo miro un poco apenada de haber terminado tan pronto, normalmente ella solía tener más resistencia, pero Goku solo sonrió y lamió sus fluidos hasta no dejar nada. El volvió a subir y la beso en los labios con ternura, Goku sabia que ella estaba ahora satisfecha, así que no la presionaría a continuar.

-no pasa nada- la tranquilizó el a pesar deque sabia que ella no lo podía escuchar -… te amo, Chi-

Chichi le devolvió el beso con sumisión dejando que el saiyan tomase las riendas. Unos segundos después los dos se separaron a la vez sin decir esta vez nada. ¿Para que? Ella no le escucharía.

Ese tema todavía lo inquietaba ¿Por qué de repente su esposa no podía oír nada? Goku solo esperaba que ese problema de audición sea solo pasajero. Chichi agarró un nuevo albornoz de color violeta ya que el anterior se fue directamente a la basura, y se lo colocó atándoselo estrictamente en su cintura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Bulma y Gohan estaban ablando en el patio delantero de la casa, mientras Goten y Trunks estaban a unos metros de distancia entrenando y practicando nuevos ataques bajo la estricta supervisión de Vegeta.

-Bulma, no me importa lo que digan esas esquelas y noticias… estoy seguro de que mi mama no tiene nada que ver con lo homicidios- Empezó Gohan un poco molesto, la peliazul dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, a pesar de que Vegeta le hubiese prohibido fumar ella lo hacia igualmente…. Solo para fastidiarlo.

-de todos modos, ya no pude encontrar nuevas noticias sobre las "desapariciones" en monte Poazu… aunque hay indicios de que se hayan dado, parece que alguien a borrado muy bien cualquier tipo de huellas para inculpar a nadie- finalizó Bulma zanjando el tema, la verdad era que ella y Gohan ya no tenían tantas ganas de investigar los casos, por que, aunque Gohan lo negase, ambos tenían miedo de encontrar una verdad que no les gustase.

En ese momento, Uranai Baba apareció casi de la nada delante de los ex-investigadores.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- fue lo primero que dijo la hechicera y casi se pudo notar un vestigio de ira en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bulma haciéndose la desentendida para que Baba soltase información.

-¡Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir niña! ¡Aunque os cueste reconocerlo, este ahora no es el lugar de Son Chichi!- dijo alterada -¡sinceramente no se como habéis hecho para traerla de vuelta, pero ella tiene que regresar…!-

-¡A DONDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE TIENE QUE REGRESAR!- se quebró Gohan llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban fuera de la casa -¡Estoy arto de todo este maldito misterio! ¡Esta es su casa, el lugar donde verdaderamente pertenece! ¡No me importa que haya "vendido su alma" a quien sea!- las lagrimas de rabia comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos -¡Ella es mi madre, y matare a todos los que intenten robárnosla!-

Bulma, aunque un poco asustada, puso una mano en el hombro de Gohan para intentar calmarlo, pero este se aparto, en estos momentos Gohan no quería la compasión de nadie.

-¡Chico tonto! ¡Esto no esta en tus manos ni en las mías….!- la bruja se paró en seco en medio de la frase. De repente ella entro en la casa pasando por alto las miradas extrañas y enfadadas de todos, inclusive Goten. Los cuatro saiyajines y la humana no dudaron en seguirla dentro de la casa para ver que iba ha hacer.

Baba entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Chichi medio dormida en los brazos de Goku, mientras este le susurraba cosas con amor a pesar de que sabía que sabía que ella no lo podía escuchar. Pero en el momento en que los ojos de Goku se posaron en la hechicera, estos se llenaron de ira.

-Usted, maldita, dijo que no podíamos hacer nada por Chi- acusó mientras intentaba mantener la calma para no despertar a su medio inconciente esposa.

Chichi podía notar como los pectorales de su marido vibraban, eso quería decir que estaba hablando en voz alta seguramente con alguien, pero ella no hizo caso a ese hecho y permitió que su cansancio la llevase al mundo de los sueños de una vez por todas.

Baba ni siquiera lo miró, en lugar de eso ella tenia la mirada perdida en una esquina de la habitación, ella estaba viendo algo que nadie mas podía ver, paro quizás Chichi también podía hacerlo.

En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un ser de piel de color negro y rojo, muy alto por cierto, que miraba fijamente a Chichi. Los ojos rojos del demonio estaban fijos en ella, y solamente en ella. Baba tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Q-Que e-es lo que quieres?- le preguntó humilde Uranai Baba. Todos en la habitación la miraron de forma extraña ¿Con quien estaba ablando?

El demonio no se giró hacia ella, pero sin embargo registró sus palabras y lentamente dirigió una mano con garras negras apuntando directamente hacia Chichi. A pesar de que la hechicera estaba aterrorizada por la presencia que había, la respuesta del engendro no la sorprendió, ella sabia a por quien venia… al parecer, Chichi consiguió de alguna forma descapar de su destino, ella era una mujer que se debía de tener en cuenta, su mentalidad era férrea… pero eso mismo podía ser su perdición.

-¡maldita sea, dinos con quien estabas hablando!- Grito Goku por sexta vez, pero la hechicera todavía estaba muy perdida en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, Baba salió de su trance y los miró a todos, ella tenía un plan, el destino ya esta escrito en piedra y gravado a fuego, por lo tanto, debía cumplirse.

-Uno de sus súbditos ha venido a por ella, y su misión es regresarla de donde escapó- comenzó Uranai, Goku estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ella del mismo modo en que Gohan hizo, quizás, incluso con mas violencia y enfado. Pero la hechicera se le adelantó –como veo que sois muy persistentes os voy a ayudar- dijo rendida –tenéis que venir todos conmigo ahora, no hay tiempo que perder. La estancia de Son Chichi en este mundo tiene las horas contadas- todos asintieron firmemente, incuso Vegeta, y Goku se levantó de la cama con su dormida esposa entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó Gohan un poco desconfiado, algo en la hechicera no le daba buena espina.

-Al otro mundo, tengo que hablar con Kayo-sama, seguramente el sabrá que hacer y podrá ayudarnos-

-entonces, utilizare la transmisión instantánea…- Goku estuvo a punto de desaparecer junto con todos sus amigos y familiares, pero Baba lo detuvo.

-Son Chichi no puede ir- dijo Baba rápidamente un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta que seguramente todos le formularían.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Goku.

-¡Eso! ¡Yo quiero que mi mama venga con nosotros o sino no voy!- dijo Goten con el ceño fruncido, Trunks lo miró extraño, pues muy pocas veces Goten se enfadaba así… pero lo entendía, seguramente Trunks se enfadaría del mismo modo si estuviese en su lugar.

Baba suspiró –por que su alma ahora mismo no tiene permiso para ir al cielo… recordad que de momento ella esta condenada al infierno…- dijo como si fuera evidente, cosa que lo era. -¡Y tenemos que ir todos! ¡Como ya dije, no hay tiempo que perder!- la irritación en su voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas persistente.

Goku resopló y devolvió a su esposa con suavidad a la cama –prometo que regresare pronto, Chi, Te amo- prometió en voz baja mientras le besaba la frente con dulzura. Chichi se removió un poco en su sueño y le agarró de la mano dándole un apretón. Goku miró de soslayó a todos los presentes, el no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella. Pero suspiró y aparto su pequeña mano de la suya. Sin mediar palabra, Goku se volvió a incorporar y utilizó la transmisión instantánea mientras todos lo presentes, excepto Baba, lo tocaban.

Los cinco saiyajines, la humana y la bruja aparecieron en el nuevo planeta de Kayo-sama.

-Necesito hablar con Kayo-sama a solas- dijo Baba.

-¡Espera! ¡Nosotros vamos contigo!- le rebatió Bulma, ella también estaba empezando a sospechar sobre la fiabilidad de Baba.

-¡No!, ¡los temas que trataremos son demasiado confidenciales como para que unos simples mortales desautorizados lo escuchen!-

-¡¿A quien llamas simple mortal desautorizado?!- Gritó Vegeta. Baba lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el humanóide de piel azul.

-Me pregunto que podría decirle Kayo-sama a Baba que fuera a salvar a mi madre-

-No lo sé, Gohan… pero al parecer esta es nuestra única esperanza- respondió Goku.

-¡aquí yo soy la única que desconfía de esa vieja!- gritó Bulma exaltada -¡maldita sea! ¡estoy segura de que no hará nada por Chichi! ¡vosotros no escuchasteis lo que nos dijo a Gohan y a mi!-

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Goku de repente muy confuso y aunque nunca lo admitiría, algo asustado también.

-dijo que el destino de mama no estaba en nuestras manos y en las suyas tampoco…- respondió Gohan.

En ese momento, regresaron Baba junto a Kayo-sama que los observaba a todos muy nervioso.

-Goku… ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Uranai Baba sobre su esposa?- le preguntó precavidamente. Goku asintió seriamente y Kayo-sama suspiró, casi con resignación -Bien, entonces, síganme-

**En la casa de los Son:**

Chichi fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y se vio sola en su habitación en penumbras, rápidamente se incorporó sentada ¿Dónde estaba su familia? Ella lentamente fue levantándose y para su gran pesar, pudo notar como el silencio todavía estaba presente en su cabeza, ella todavía continuaba sin audición.

Chichi llegó a la cocina e intento encender la luz, pero al parecer los arranques no funcionaron bien por que las luces de neón parpadeaban sin cesar. Ella decidió apagar la luz y quedarse en la oscuridad en vez de tener que ver intermitentemente por culpa de la mala instalación eléctrica de la casa.

_Espero que regresen pronto…_ pensó la pelinegra que conjeturó que Goku, Gohan y Goten habían salido a entrenar. Cuanto deseaba que estuviesen ahora mismo con ella, sobre todo para sacarse esa molesta sensación de que no esta sola y alguien la esta asechando todo el tiempo….

**De nuevo con Goku:**

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta habían visto como Baba y Kayo-sama hablaban sobre temas "confidenciales para los mortales" con el Kai supremo y justo después con Enma-Dayo-Sama. Y todos mostraron la misma reacción cuando les contaron la fatídica noticia, sorpresa y horror. Ahora tenían que tomar medidas urgentes y estrictas….

Kayo-sama volvió con el grupo de mortales que esperaban pacientemente su veredicto. Su expresión era muy inquieta y nerviosa, lo que les transmitió malas vibraciones a todos.

-Bueno, ya hemos tomado una decisión, y esta al parecer es la mas correcta dentro de los hechos que han ocurrido- comenzó muy nervioso y después exhaló fuertemente para calmarse a si mismo. Todos lo miraron extraño, pero sin embargo, permanecieron callados. –venir todos conmigo-

Kayo-sama los guió a través de unos pasillos que parecían no tener fin, justo donde les estaba esperando Enma-Dayo-Sama con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-Son Goku, por favor, no quiero que te tomes lo siguiente como una ofensa o traición- comenzó en gran Enma, y de repente unos barrotes salieron del suelo rodeando completamente a los seis mortales y encerrándolos en su interior.

-¿¡QUE!?- Gritó Goku y se aferró a los barrotes intentando romperlos, pero no pudo -¿QUÉ ES ESTO?-

-Lamentamos decirte esto, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada por su esposa Chichi, su destino es inquebrantable y su alma ya tiene un dueño que la reclama- dijo Kayo-sama mirando al suelo, estaba seguro que después de esto ya no podría volver a mirar a Goku o a sus hijos a la cara de nuevo. Y en cierta manera podía reconocer que se lo merecía, después de esto, él merecería el odio de su antiguo alumno.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA?- el seguía gritando mientras la rabia le segaba aún mas ¡estaba siendo _traicionado_ por gente que el ayudo y salvó!

-¡NOOO! ¡Yo quiero volver ahora mismo con mi mami!- lloró Goten mientras intentaba romper también los barrotes, de repente, las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar amargamente en el suelo. -¡No es justo! ¡Quiero salir que aquí y estar con mi mami!- Gohan abrazó fuertemente a su hermano que prácticamente el mismo y su madre criaron juntos.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡Todo esto fue una trampa!- maldijo Vegeta con enfado. De repente, llegó Baba con el supremo Kai y los miró impasible.

-esta, al parecer, es la única forma de que el destino de Son Chichi se cumpla- dijo el gran Kai –si no os retenemos aquí, cometeréis el imprudente acto de intentar cambiar su férreo destino y acabareis de la misma forma que ella…-

**Unos días después. En la casa de los Son:**

**Domingo.**

No estoy segura de por qué estoy escribiendo esto en papel y no en mi computadora. Sí, la misma que me regaló Gohan en mi último cumpleaños, últimamente le había dado mucho uso…

No es que no confíe en mi computadora… sólo… Necesito organizar mis ideas. Poner todos los detalles en un lugar objetivo, un lugar donde sepa que lo que escribo no puede ser borrado o… cambiado… no que haya pasado. Es mi memoria, enturbia las cosas y después las reensambla.

Estoy comenzando a sentirme agobiada en esta diminuta casa. Quizá ese es el problema.

Eso, y la soledad ¿Dónde estará mi familia? Ellos no acostumbran a salir por tanto tiempo, pero por algún motivo estoy tranquila sabiendo que están bien… mucho mejor que yo.

En esta habitación en la que me atrinchero casi todo el tiempo ya no puedo distinguir entre el día y la noche, si, he tapiado las ventanas, estoy segura de que he sido observada durante mucho tiempo a través de ellas, pero sea lo que sea lo que me estaba observando, ya no puede hacerlo…

No estoy segura de cuándo comencé a sentir que algo andaba raro. Ni tan siquiera puedo definir qué es. Probablemente porque no he hablado con nadie en un tiempo. Eso es lo primero que me inquietó. Todos con los que normalmente hablo gracias a las constantes visitas o por teléfono, están "desaparecidos". Mis mensajes no fueron respondidos. El último correo que recibí fue hace una semana de Bulma diciéndome que me llamaría, pero aquí la señal telefónica es terrible, por supuesto, vivo en medio de las montañas… Sí, eso es. Sólo necesito llamar a alguien. Voy a salir.

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno, eso no se dio tan bien. Mientras la sensación de temor se desvanece, me siento un poco ridícula por haber estado asustada en absoluto. Me miré en el espejo antes de salir, tampoco estaba tan mal. Después de todo saldría tan sólo para hacer una corta llamada. Aunque sí me cambié de camisa, pues era hora de almorzar, y supuse que me encontraría al menos con una persona que conociera, es decir, mi familia volvería para que les preparase algo. O al menos eso era lo que quería, ojalá lo hicieran.

Cuando salía, ligeramente abrí la puerta de mi cuarto o santuario. Una sensación de ahogo ya de alguna forma se había evacuado de mi cuerpo, por una razón desconocida. Se lo atribuí a no haber hablado con nadie más que yo misma por uno o dos días. Me asomé en el deslucido corredor. Apenas iluminado por un trío de lámparas de neón que no dejan de chasquear, encendiéndose y apagándose en una agonía que al parecer durará mucho tiempo todavía, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que llamar a un electricista!

En un extremo, la gran puerta de madera que lleva a la sala principal de la casa, Estaba bien cerrada, por supuesto… ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo la cerré? Bueno, no importa.

Deslicé mi puerta con suavidad, y seguí el camino procurando no hacer sonido alguno, a pesar de que ni yo misma me podía escuchar. No tengo idea de por qué decidí hacer eso, pero era divertido rendirse al absurdo impulso de no perturbar el letárgico zumbido de tu cabeza, camuflarse con el rumor general del pasillo. Llegué al primer rellano de las escaleras, que no me traían buenos recuerdos por cierto, y los bajé hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Miré por la cuadrada ventanilla de la puerta, y para mi gran sorpresa, definitivamente no era hora del almuerzo. La penumbra de la noche envolvía los árboles del exterior y hacían que estos tomasen formas extrañas y sobrenaturales confundiéndome. Nubes púrpuras y negras por el brillo de la ciudad a la lejanía colgaban inmóviles del firmamento. Nada se movía. Recuerdo temblar aunque no tenía frío. Quizá fue por el viento de afuera. Mi mente podía vagamente oírlo a través de la puerta, y sabía que era esa particular clase de viento de media noche, ese que es constante, frío y callado, salvo por la dulce melodía que sonaba cuando se abría paso entre las incontables hojas de los árboles.

Decidí no salir.

En su lugar, levanté mi celular a la altura de la ventanilla, y revisé el medidor de señal. Las barritas llenaron el medidor, y sonreí. _Tiempo de escuchar la voz de alguien más_, recuerdo que pensé, aliviada. Era algo tan extraño, el tenerle miedo a nada. Negué con mi cabeza riéndome de mi misma en silencio. Marqué el número de mi mejor amiga Bulma y acerqué el teléfono a mi oreja. Creo que sonó una vez… y entonces paró. Nada pasó. Escuché el silencio por unos buenos veinte segundos, y colgaron. Fruncí el seño y miré al medidor de señal; todavía lleno. Estaba marcando su número de nuevo cuando el teléfono sonó en mi mano, asustándome. Lo pasé a mi oreja.

¡Espera! ¡Lo escuche! ¡Escuche el teléfono! ¿CÓMO? También puedo escucharlo TODO, muy contenta le di al botón de responder la llamada.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté, reteniendo el ligero shock de oír hablar la primera voz en días, aún si se tratase de la mía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los incesantes pitidos de mi cabeza... No hubo ninguna respuesta a mi saludo en un principio, pero luego, una voz se escuchó.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo claramente la voz de una joven, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?... ¿Bulma?, soy Chichi- le respondí, confundida.

-Ah, perdón, número equivocado- contestó, y colgó.

Bajé el celular lentamente y recargué mi cuerpo contra la pared. Eso fue extraño. Revisé en mi registro de llamadas, el número era desconocido. Antes de que pudiera meditar sobre ello, mi teléfono móvil sonó de nuevo, asombrándome una vez más. Está vez miré el número antes de contestar. También era desconocido. Coloqué el aparato junto a mi oído, pero permanecí en silencio. Todo lo que escuché fue el usual sonido de fondo de un celular. Entonces, una voz familiar acabó con mi tensión.

-¿Chichi?- fue la única palabra, esta vez si que fue la autentica Bulma.

Suspiré aliviada.

-¡Hey, eres tú!- contesté.

-¿Quién más iba a…? Ah, el número. Estoy en una fiesta en la Séptima Avenida, y mi teléfono murió justo cuando me llamaste. Éste es el teléfono de alguien más, naturalmente-

-Ah, bueno- le dije.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó.

-En mi casa ¿Dónde mas?- suspiré. -Sólo me sentía un poco encerrada. No sabía que era tan tarde-

-Deberías venir aquí- me dijo, riendo.

-Nah, no estoy de humor para ir a una fiesta a estas horas- dije mirando por la ventanilla al silente y airoso bosque que secretamente me causaba un poco de temor. -Creo que mejor voy a hacer la cena, o me iré a dormir-

-¡Tonterías!- contestó. -¡Puedo ir a traerte! ¿Tu casa esta justo en Monte Paozu, cierto?-

-¿Que tan borracha estás?- le pregunté divertida. -Tú sabes perfectamente dónde vivo-

-Ah, claro. ¿Supongo que puedo llegar allí en mi aero-coche, no?-

-Puedes, si quieres desperdiciar media hora-

-Cierto- contestó. -Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡suerte con la comida!-

Bajé el teléfono de nuevo, viendo a los números parpadear en la pantalla mientras la llamada finalizaba. El inquieto zumbido del motor de la nevera se reprodujo en mis oídos. Las dos llamadas extrañas y la vista a ese tétrico bosque terminaron por encarrilarme de nuevo a mi soledad en esta vacía sala. Tal vez por haber visto tantas películas de terror, tuve la súbita idea de que algo inexplicable podría asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta y verme, alguna clase de horrible entidad que se pasa orbitando en el borde de la soledad, esperando el momento para arrastrarse hasta algún ser humano que se ha alejado demasiado de los de su clase. Sabía que el miedo era irracional, pero no había nadie cerca, así que… subí las dichosas escaleras (de los cuales el numero de escalones nunca cambiaban ¡Gracias Kami!) corriendo por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi lo más velozmente que pude, procurando mantener el silencio. Como dije, me siento un poco ridícula por haber estado asustada de nada, y el temor ya se ha desvanecido.

Escribir esto me ayuda mucho, hace que me dé cuenta de que nada anda mal. Filtra mis pensamientos incompletos y miedos, dejando sólo hechos concretos y objetivos. Es tarde, recibí una llamada de un número equivocado, y al teléfono de Bulma se le agotó la carga, así que llamó de vuelta con otro teléfono. Nada extraño está pasando.

Aun así, hubo algo inusual en esa conversación. Sé que pudo haber sido por el alcohol que había tomado… ¿O fue ella a quién sentí extraña? O fue… sí, ¡eso es! No me di cuenta hasta ahora, hasta escribirlo. Sabía que hacer esto ayudaría. Ella dijo que estaba en una fiesta, ¡pero lo único que escuché en el fondo fue silencio! Claro, eso no significa nada en particular, pues ella pudo haber ido afuera a tomar la llamada. No… eso tampoco pudo ser. ¡No escuché el rumor del viento! ¡Necesito ir a fuera para ver si el viento está soplando!

**Lunes.**

Olvidé terminar de escribir anoche. No sé qué esperaba ver cuando crucé por el pasillo y asomé el rostro por la ventanilla. Me siento ridícula. El miedo de anoche me parece vago e irrazonable ahora. No puedo esperar para salir y ver la luz del día. Voy a revisar mi correo, arreglarme el pelo, darme un baño, ¡y finalmente salir de aquí! Un momento… Creo que escuché algo.

OoOoOoOoO

Era un trueno. Y todo eso sobre la luz del día y el aire fresco no pasó. Bajé por el tramo de escaleras, sólo para encontrar decepción. El cristal en la puerta principal era sacudido por la corriente de lluvia torrencial que se desataba afuera. Sólo una muy gris, débil luz se filtraba desde las nubes en lo alto y llegaba hasta aquí; pero al menos sabía que era de día, incluso si era un decaído y húmedo día. Intenté quedarme a esperar que un relámpago iluminase la escena, pero la lluvia era muy fuerte y no pude visualizar nada más que indistinguibles siluetas paseándose por extraños ángulos de la corriente bañando la ventanilla, seguramente eran las ramas de los árboles moviéndose gracias al viento. Decepcionada, me di la vuelta, pero no quería volver a mi cuarto. En su lugar, deambulé por las escaleras, al primer piso, al segundo. Terminé en el tercer piso, en el ático. Miré a través del vidrio que había a un lado de las escaleras. No que hubiera mucho que ver en la lluvia después de todo.

Me paseé por el alfombrado pasillo del piso. Mirando las pocas puertas de madera que daban a distintas habitaciones, estaban todas cerradas. Escuché atentamente mientras caminaba, pero no oír nada más que el sonido de la lluvia afuera. En lo que permanecí allí parada, en ese turbio lugar, tuve la extraña y fugaz impresión que las puertas estaban cimentadas como silenciosos monolitos de granito esculpidos por una antigua y olvidada civilización para un insondable propósito de guardián. Cayó un relámpago que iluminó el pasillo, y pude haber jurado que, sólo por un momento, las viejas puertas de madera se vieron justo como ásperas rocas. Me reí de mi misma por dejar que mi imaginación me jugara así, pero entonces se me ocurrió que el resplandor de ese rayo debe significar que hay ventanas cerca…

Por algún motivo yo quería mirar que había fuera de mi casa todo el tiempo, pero tampoco quería salir… Así que ingenié un plan, y volví aquí para llevar lo que necesitaba. No pienso realmente que lograré algo con ello, pero estoy aburrida, llueve, y me estoy volviendo loca de remate. Regresé a traer mi cámara web del ordenador que me había regalado Gohan (¿por cierto, dónde estarían todos?) De ninguna forma el cable alcanzaría llegar hasta la entrada de la casa, por lo que, en su lugar, voy a colocarla encima de la puerta de mi habitación, pasé el cable por encima de mi puerta y puse cinta de aislar sobre él para camuflarlo en la tira de plástico que se corre por la base de las paredes del corredor. Sé que es tonto, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Bueno, nada pasó. Dejé abierta la puerta de mi cuarto, me llené de coraje, fui hasta la cocina para agarrar toda la comida que pude, la agarré y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo de nuevo a mi cuarto y azoté la puerta. Miré por la cámara web de mi computadora atenta, viendo en la transmisión el pasillo afuera de aquí y una parte de las escaleras. Sigo observando en este mismo momento, y no aparece nada interesante. Desearía que el ángulo de la cámara fuera distinto, que pudiera ver al menos una parte de mi puerta. ¡Hey! ¡Alguien se conectó!

OoOoOoOoO

¡Era Videl! ¡Por Kamisama me equivoqué de ordenador, este es el de mi hijo!

En cierta forma estaba tan desesperada por algún contacto, que hablaría con ella aunque me tuviese que hacer pasar por Gohan (que por cierto ¿DÓNDE SE HABIAN METIDO?)

Ella quería hablar a trabes de la Web Cam, pero yo insistí en que no y al final cedió, de todos modos puse apuntando hacia otro lado la camarita del ordenador por si se llegase a encender…

No pude hablar por mucho tiempo, y no hablamos de nada importante, pero me siento mucho mejor. Mi absurdo miedo ya casi ha pasado. Ya lo habría dejado a un lado, sino fuera por lo… extraño que transcurrió la conversación. Sé que he dicho que todo me ha parecido extraño, pero… sus respuestas fueron tan vagas. No puedo recordar ni una cosa específica que me haya dicho… ningún nombre, lugar o evento en particular… Pero si me pidió mi dirección de correo, para mantenerse en contacto. Un momento, me llegó un correo.

Estoy a punto de salir. Recibí un correo de Bulma para pedirme que nos reuniríamos en "el lugar donde siempre vamos". Me encanta la pizza…. Hummm, Debería quemar este diario cuando regrese.

Otro correo.

OoOoOoOoO

Oh por Kamisama. Casi ignoro el correo y abro la puerta de mi cuarto. Por poco y abro la puerta ¡tengo que leer el correo primero!

Era de un desconocido, Carecía de título, y decía, simplemente:

"_**ve con tus propios ojos no confíes en ell"**_

¿Qué demonios puede significar eso? No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. ¿Es un mensaje enviado para advertir que algo ocurrió? ¡La frase claramente se mandó sin completar! En cualquier otro día hubiera tomado esto como spam, pero las palabras _"ve con tus propios ojos"_, no puedo evitar sino releer este diario y repasar estos últimos días, y caer en cuenta de que no he visto a ninguna persona con mis propios ojos o hablado con alguien cara a cara. La conversación en línea con Videl fue tan extraña, tan vaga, tan… misteriosa, ahora que lo pienso. ¿En serio fue misteriosa? ¿O es el miedo que está nublando mi memoria? Mi mente juega con los eventos que he organizado aquí, señalando que no ha habido ni un tan solo dato que haya dado sin sospechar. El "número equivocado" que obtuvo mi nombre y la subsiguiente llamada de Bulma, Videl que pidió mi dirección de correo… Yo la saludé primero cuando vi que estaba conectada. Y luego recibí un correo apenas terminó la conversación… ¡Esperar! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡La llamada con Bulma! ¡Le dije por el teléfono, le dije que vivía en Monte Poazu! ¡Ellos saben donde vivo! ¡¿Y si están tratando de encontrarme?! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¡¿Por qué no he visto o escuchado de nadie en días?! ¿Por qué pienso que alguien me esta persiguiendo y acechando?

No, no, esto está mal. Es de locos. Necesito calmarme.

No sé qué pensar. Recorrí mi casa desesperada, sosteniendo mi teléfono en cada rincón para ver si puedo obtener algo de señal. Finalmente, en el baño, cerca de una de las esquinas superiores, una barrita. Sosteniéndolo a esa altura, envié un mensaje de texto a cada número de mi lista. Tomé en cuenta la posibilidad, el peor escenario, lo peor que imagino. Envié:

¿Has visto a alguien cara a cara últimamente?

A este punto, sólo necesito una respuesta. No me importa cuál sea, (¡creo que también envié un mensaje a Vegeta!) o, si, me dejé en ridículo al hacer esto. Intenté hacer una llamada, pero no podía elevar mi cabeza lo suficiente, y si bajaba el teléfono tan siquiera un centímetro, perdía la señal. Luego recordé la computadora y fui directo a por ella, envíe mensaje a todos mis contactos, mentira, a los contactos de Gohan (¿DÓNDE SE HA METIDO MI FAMILIA?). La mayoría estaba ausente u ocupada. Nadie respondió. Perdí la paciencia. Empecé a inventarme pretextos para justificar que vinieran hasta aquí. No me importa nada a estas alturas ¡Sólo necesito ver a otra persona!

Desbaraté mi casa tratando de buscar algo que pasé por alto; alguna forma de contactar a otro ser humano (o inclusive saiyajin) sin abrir la puerta. Sé que es loco, sé que es irracional, pero es posible, ¡es posible! Y necesito estar segura. Fijé el teléfono al techo con cinta por si acaso.

**Martes.**

¡El teléfono sonó! Agotada por el alboroto de anoche, debí haberme quedado dormida. Me despertó el tono de mi celular, corrí al baño, me paré en el retrete y lo alcancé para contestar la llamada. Era Bulma, y ahora me siento mucho mejor. Estaba muy preocupada por mí y aparentemente ha intentado llamarme desde que la dejé plantada (¡También me dijo que Goku y mis niños había salido de acampada con su marido e hijos!) Viene para acá, sí, sabía dónde estoy sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Estoy muerta de la vergüenza. Definitivamente voy a tirar este diario antes de que alguien lo vea. Ya ni sé por qué sigo escribiendo en él. Bueno, quizá porque ha sido el único tipo de comunicación que he tenido desde… Kami sabe cuando. Me veo terrible. Me di un vistazo al espejo antes de volver aquí. Mis ojos están hundidos, mi pelo hecho un desastre y pareciera que estoy enferma.

Mi casa también está hecha un desastre, pero no voy a limpiarla. Creo que necesito que alguien más vea por lo que he pasado. Estos últimos días no han sido normales, por donde lo vea. No soy de las que imaginan cosas. He sido víctima de la probabilidad. Seguro estuve a punto de ver a otra persona en docenas de ocasiones. Nada más fue que salí cuando era tarde por la noche, o medio día cuando todo el mundo está trabajando. Ahora sé que todo está bien. Además, encontré algo ayer que me ayudó tremendamente: ¡un televisor! Lo conecté justo antes de sentarme a escribir esto, y lo escucho sonar de fondo. La televisión siempre ha sido un escape para mí, y me recuerda que afuera de estos muros y montañas despobladas un mundo sigue andando, crea lo que crea.

Me alegra que Bulma haya sido la única que me contactó luego de haber mandado todos esos absurdos mensajes. Ha sido mi mejor amiga durante años. Ella no lo sabe, pero el día en que la conocí fue uno de los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida, bueno, por que también conocí a Goku (¡cuando llegue de acampada lo mato!). Fue un tibio día de verano. Pareciera como si el recuerdo estuviera arrancado de un mundo distinto del que me encuentro ahora. Me acuerdo de su traje tan divertido de conejita. Todavía siento que puedo volver a ese momento a veces, y me recuerda que este lugar no es lo único que existe… Al fin, ¡Llaman a la puerta! ¡Y la de mi habitación!... se ve que en un descuido deje la puerta de la entrada abierta ¡que cabeza la mia!

OoOoOoOoO

Pensé que era raro que no pude verla por la cámara que escondí en el pasillo. Supuse que fue por la perspectiva, como el no poder ver mi puerta. Debí saberlo. ¡Debí saber que eso sería un problema! Después de que tocara, grité en tono de broma que tenía una cámara en el pasillo; vaya que había dejado mi paranoia ir lejos. Vi su imagen acercarse y subir la vista hasta dar con ella. Sonrió y saludó con una de sus manos.

-¡Qué tal, Chi!- dijo alegremente, mirando curiosa.

-Lo sé, es raro- hablé por el micrófono conectado a mi computadora. -He tenido una mala racha- agregué.

-Seguro- contestó. –Ábreme, Chi-

Dudé. ¿Cómo podía estar segura?

-Sígueme un poco la corriente ¿sí?, dime algo sobre nosotras, sólo para probar que eres tú-

Miró a la cámara, se tocó la barbilla, volteó hacia arriba; sacó un papel y un lápiz. Escribió en ellos. Enseñó el papel para que pudiera verlo en la cámara. Decía:

-ese traje de conejita me quedaba muy bien-

Suspiré profundamente, la realidad volvía, el miedo se disipaba. Dios, había sido tan ridícula. ¡Por supuesto que era Bulma! Ese recuerdo no estaba en ningún otro lugar más que mi memoria, y quizás en la de Goku también (lo mato de todas formas ¡¿Cómo no pudo decirme que se iba de acampada durante tanto tiempo?!). Nunca he hablado con nadie de ese día, y no por vergüenza, sino por tenerlo como un nostálgico recuerdo. Si había alguna entidad desconocida que trataba de engañarme, como temía, de ninguna forma podría saber sobre ese día.

-Bueno, dame un segundo- le dije entre risas.

Corrí a mi pequeño baño y peiné mi cabello lo mejor que pude. Me miraba terrible, pero ella entendería. Riendo por mi tonto comportamiento y el desorden en el que estaba, caminé hacia la puerta. Puse mi mano sobre la perilla y di un último vistazo a mis espaldas. Comida mordisqueada regada por el suelo, el bote de basura caído y la cama que había volcado hacía unas horas, buscando… Kami sabrá qué estaba buscando. -Tan tonta- pensé y dije en voz baja.

Casi le di vuelta a la perilla, pero mis ojos notaron una cosa más: la cámara que voltee cuando hable con Videl. La esfera negra estaba sobre un costado y el lente apuntaba directamente a la mesa en donde este diario se encontraba. Un terror enorme se apoderó de mí en cuanto pensé que si algo podía mirar a través de esa cámara, vería lo que había escrito acerca de ese día. Le pedí una cosa, cualquier cosa acerca de nosotros, y ella escogió la única en el mundo que creí eso o _ellos_ no sabrían… pero lo hacen, ¡lo saben! ¡Hasta pudieron haberme observado todo este tiempo!

No abrí la puerta. Grité. Grité sin parar. Arranqué la cámara y la estampé contra el suelo. La puerta tembló y la perilla intentó girar, pero no escuché la voz de Bulma al otro lado. ¿Era tan siquiera ella quién estaba afuera? ¿Quién más pudo ser sino Bulma? ¿Quién demonios estaba afuera? ¡¿Qué demonios había afuera?! La vi por la cámara, la escuché por mis parlantes, ¿pero fue real? ¡¿Cómo podría saberlo?!

Grité alarmada por ayuda. Aseguré la puerta con todos mis muebles. Por ahora se ha ido.

**Viernes.**

Al menos creo que es viernes. He roto todos mis aparatos electrónicos. Desbaraté mi computadora. Cualquier cosa ahí podía, a fin de cuentas, ser manipulada por medio de la red. Sé de eso, la autentica Bulma me explicó algunas cosas... No puedo arriesgarme. Cada pequeño dato respecto a mí, mi nombre, mi mail, mi ubicación, todas fueron cosas que he dicho. He releído lo que he escrito una y otra vez. He intentado juzgar lo que he escrito, bailando entre el miedo y el escepticismo. A veces me consta que una entidad está decidida en el simple objetivo de hacerme salir de aquí. Desde el principio, "Bulma" no hizo nada más que pedirme que abriera la puerta y saliera, cuando me llamó. Puedo leerlo, puedo leerlo claramente ahora.

Trato de ver las cosas desde todos los ángulos. Por un lado, soy una lunática que ha interpretado una convergencia de probabilidades extremadamente improbables, pero factible: nunca asomarme en el momento adecuado, nunca ver a otra persona por mero azar, recibir un correo extraño como los miles que es posible recibir, pero en el momento preciso. Por el otro lado, esa convergencia extrema de probabilidades es la única razón por la cual, lo que sea que esté afuera, no me ha atrapado aún: nunca abrí la puerta corrediza del tercer piso, y tal vez nunca debí de abrir la puerta de madera del corredor. No volví a abrir la puerta de casa después de abrir la puerta de madera. Lo que sea que esté allá afuera -si es que está allá afuera- nunca "apareció" en el pasillo antes de que abriera la puerta de madera. Tal vez se había dedicado a cazar a todas las presas que se encontraban al descubierto y luego esperó, hasta que delatará mi existencia al tratar de llamar a Bulma… una llamada que no se concretizó hasta que eso me hablara y preguntara por mi nombre…

Mi temor literalmente me abruma cada vez que intento acoplar todas las piezas de esta pesadilla. Ese correo -corto, cortado- era de alguien intentando decir algo. ¿Una advertencia aliada, intentando llegar a mí antes de que fuera muy tarde? Ver con mis propios ojos, no confiar. Puede que tengan dominadas todas las cosas electrónicas, que hayan elaborado una enorme red, para engañarme y hacerme salir. ¿Por qué no puede entrar? Tocó la puerta, así que al menos parcialmente, es sólido. La puerta. La idea de esas puertas como monolitos guardianes en el tercer piso aparece cada vez que mis pensamientos siguen este rumbo. Si hay alguna entidad etérea intentando que salga a la intemperie, quizá esa entidad es incapaz de cruzar las puertas.

No paro de pensar en todos los libros que he leído, en todas las películas que he visto, intentando encontrar la respuesta a esto. Las puertas siempre han sido gatillos de la imaginación humana, plasmados en numerosas ocasiones como portales de singular importancia ¿O quizá la puerta es muy gruesa? Yo no podría derribar ninguna de las puertas de esta casa, sobre todo las del sótano. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿por qué me quiere a mí? Incluso yo puedo imaginar al menos una docena de formas de matarme, incluyendo dejar que me pudra aquí y muera de hambre. Quizás eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo. Está llenándome de miedo. Pero ¿y si no quiere matarme? ¿Si puede hacer algo peor? Dios, ¡¿cómo salgo de esta pesadilla?!

Llaman a la puerta…

OoOoOoOoO

Le dije a la "gente" del otro lado de la puerta que necesitaba unos minutos más para pensar las cosas y saldría. Sólo estoy escribiendo esto para decidir qué hacer. Al menos esta vez he escuchado sus voces. Mi paranoia –sí, reconozco que estoy paranoica- me hace pensar en todas las formas que una voz humana podría fingirse con algún medio electrónico. El pasillo podría estar lleno de altavoces, simulando voces humanas. ¿Realmente les tomó tres días venir a hablar conmigo? Se supone que Bulma está allí afuera, junto con dos policías y un psiquiatra. Tal vez les tomó tres días pensar en qué decirme. La explicación del psiquiatra sería muy convincente, si decidiera pensar que todo esto no ha sido nada más que un extraño mal entendido y dejar fuera de la ecuación a la entidad o _ellos_ que intentan engañarme para abrir la puerta.

El psiquiatra tiene la voz de un viejo. Autoritaria pero sensible. Me agrada, me recuerda a la de mi propio padre. ¡Estoy desesperada por ver a alguien con mis propios ojos! Dice que sufro de algo llamado psicosis, y soy sólo una más de una enorme epidemia que se cuenta por miles, detonada por un correo sugestivo que "se filtró de alguna forma". Juro que lo dijo así: "Se filtró de alguna forma". Creo que intenta decir que se esparció por todo el país inexplicablemente, pero sospecho demasiado que a la entidad se le ha resbalado algo. Dijo que soy parte de una ola de "comportamiento emergente"; que muchas personas más están enfrentando mi mismo problema, y el mismo miedo, aunque nunca nos hemos comunicado.

Eso explica el correo que recibí sobre ver con mis propios ojos. No recibí el correo detonante original. Recibí un descendiente. El que me lo envió pudo haber perdido la razón también, he intentado advertir a todo el mundo sobre su paranoico miedo. Así es como el problema se esparce, afirma el psiquiatra. Pude haberlo esparcido también, con el mensaje que envié por el celular y los que mandé por el Messenger de mi hijo. Alguno de todos esos contactos podría estar volviéndose tan loco como yo, después de haber leído uno de esos mensajes, y ahora estar interpretando la realidad en la forma en la que lo estoy haciendo yo.

El psiquiatra me dijo que no quería "perder una más". Que la inteligencia de gente como yo, es precisamente nuestra perdición. Dibujamos conexiones tan bien, que incluso las dibujamos en donde no deberían estar. Dice que es fácil comenzar a acumular paranoia en el mundo en el que ahora vivimos, un lugar en constante cambio en donde cada vez mayor parte de nuestra interacción es simulada…

Hay que admitirlo, es una explicación hermosa. Reúne y explica todo. Lo explica perfectamente, de hecho. Tengo todas las razones del mundo ahora para sacudirme este horror atávico de que una cosa o algo se encuentre del otro lado de la puerta, lista para capturarme y llevarme a un destino peor que la muerte. Sería tonta, tras oír esa explicación, permanecer aquí hasta morir de hambre sólo para evitar a esa entidad que quizá ya haya atrapado a todos los demás. Sería tonto pensar, tras oír esa explicación, que yo sería una de las pocas personas que restan en un mundo vacío, escondiéndome en la seguridad mi cuarto, jodiendo a una impensable y engañosa entidad que juega a ser omnipotente con tan sólo rehusarme a abrir una puerta. Es una explicación perfecta para cada cosa extraña que he escrito aquí; tengo todas las razones del mundo para dejar ir mis miedos, y abrir esa puerta.

Y es exactamente por eso que no lo haré.

¡¿Cómo puedo estar segura?! ¿Cómo puedo saber qué es real y qué un engaño? Todas estas malditas cosas con sus cables y sus señales que nacen de un origen imperceptible y llegan hasta ti. ¡No son reales, no puedo estar segura! ¡Señal de video, de celular, correos! Incluso la televisión, ahora silenciosa, partida por la mitad, en el suelo. ¿Cómo podría saber qué es real? Todo mensaje no es más que energía, ondas, luz… la puerta. ¡Está golpeando la puerta! ¡Intenta entrar! ¿Qué alimaña mecánica podría estar empleando para simular a un hombre golpeando una puerta tan perfectamente? Al menos ahora podré verlo con mis propios ojos… No queda nada más aquí con lo que pueda engañarme. ¿No puede engañar a mis ojos, o sí?

"**Ve con tus propios ojos no confíes en ell"**

… alto… Ese mensaje trataba de decirme que confiara mis ojos, ¡¿o advertirme sobre mis ojos también?! Oh por Dios, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre una cámara y mis ojos? Ambos transforman la luz en señales eléctricas, ¡son lo mismo! No puedo permitir que me engañe, dios, ¡no puedo permitir que me engañe! No voy a permitirlo; no puedo estar segura, ¡necesito estar segura!

**Con Goku:**

Entre todos, inclusive Bulma. Habían tratado de forzar inútilmente la "cárcel" donde se encontraban. Pero todo fue para cansarse a si mismos, ya que esta estaba protegida por un hechizo impuesto por Baba, y no hacia falta decir que la fuerza bruta nunca pudo romper el inquebrantable poder de la magia.

Ya llevaban días enteros, encerrados, sin dormir, y con una preocupación que no dejaba a su cerebro descansar ni por un segundo. ¡Chichi! ¡¿Qué fue de ella?! ¡Tenían que saberlo! ¡Todos tenían derecho a saberlo! ¡Sobre todo Goku y sus hijos!

Ellos fueron altamente traicionados por todos, Goku todavía no podía creerse que Kayo-sama tuviese algo que ver con eso ¡por el amor de Kami, era su sensei! Y ablando de Kami ¿Dónde estaba cando lo necesitaba? Ese Namek tenia el don de la palabra, si hubiese por lo menos intentado hablar con ellos, todo… todo seria distinto, y Chichi estaría con ellos. Con su sonrisa, su suave pelo azabache, sus expresivos ojos negros, su piel blanca como la nieve virgen, su…

-¡AAAAGHHHH! ¡MALDITOS! ¡DÉJENME SALIR! ¡CHICHI! ¡PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO! ¡TENGO QUE IR CON CHICHIIIII!- gritaba Goku al borde de la locura y las lágrimas, cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su amada esposa, o siquiera pensaba en ella (cosa que hacia todo el tiempo) un dolor agudo le atravesaba el corazón… algo no andaba bien ¡algo le había ocurrido a su Chi! –noooo, Chiiii- mustió Goku mientras caía de rodillas por primera vez, agotado, ya no tenia fuerzas ni para seguir gritando. Era su culpa, el nunca tuvo que haberse separado de ella ¡NUNCA TUVO QUE HACER CASO A ESA BRUJA!

Goku convirtió sus manos en puños y clavó sus uñas en la carne sin piedad, hasta que la sangre comenzó a manar lentamente de esta ¡el los iba a matar! ¡después de buscar a su Chi!... el buscaría uno a uno todos los que le habían traicionado, y les haría pagar su traición con sangre… si, eso haría.

De repente, llegó Kayo-sama, el fue el único que se _dignó_ en "aparecer" de vez en cuando con comida y agua, pero esta vez el no traía nada de eso. En sus temblorosas manos tenia un manojo de papeles en mal estado. Silenciosamente, el dejó los papeles en el suelo y se los pasó a Goku mientras el resto de sus amigos y familiares dormían por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Goku lo miró de forma oscura y amenazante, fue una mirada que parecía que no le pertenecía a el, sino al saiyajin que había en su interior. Kayo-sama, el es al primero que Goku mataría, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Goku agarró todos los papeles, a primera vista parecía que se trataba de una especie de diario, y esa letra, ¡Él conocía esa letra! ¡Era de Chichi! De repente, se le cayó un papel al suelo, este era diferente a los demás, era un sobre…

Con cuidado se agachó y lo recogió, sus ojos se agrandaron del terror cuando vio que el sobre estaba manchado de sangre roja y fresca por todas partes, y en la portada decía:

"_**ve con tus propios ojos no confíes en ell"**_

Una gran opresión le redujo el corazón en el pecho mientras abría el sobre machado de sangre, y sin querer, lo humedecía aún mas por culpa de todas sus lagrimas que caían sobre el papel ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

Con manos temblorosas fue sacando la nota que estaba dentro del sobre, y por la letra dedujo que era de Chichi también.

-por favor, no…- rogó Goku para nadie con voz quebrada, y se dispuso a leer….

OoOoOoOoO

En realidad no se por que estoy escribiendo esto, supongo que necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, de nuevo, ya que mi mente ahora esta demasiado paranoica como para hacerlo por ella misma, si, todavía mas que antes….

Esto no es una despedida, bueno, creo que ni siquiera nadie va a leer esto, si _ellos_ son inteligentes se encargaran de ocultarlo o destruirlo… yo solo necesito desahogarme antes de que llegue, mi ahora, anhelado fin. Todavía no se como todo esto empezó, pero si se como finalizará. _Ellos_ me quieren…. Yo lo se.

Deliberadamente estoy a punto de describir todos los hechos que están ocurriendo ahora mismo y lo que estoy pensando… solo necesito que quede constancia de lo que ocurre ya que mi cabeza no quiere hacerlo. Esta demasiado apresada dentro del miedo… y no la culpo por ello. Mis manos comienzan a sudar provocando que el lápiz resbale de entre mis dedos complicándome la escritura, es muy molesto.

_Ellos _ahora están muy cerca… ¿Cómo lo se?

Yo los puedo oír, y los demás no.

Yo los puedo sentir, y el resto no.

Yo los puedo ver, y nadie más puede hacerlo.

Creo que he perdido la cordura, pero al escribirlo descubro miserablemente que no es así, ya que hay un dicho muy cierto que reza: "Un loco jamás admite su propia locura".

¡Quiero dejar de escribir esto! Esto solo hace que me de cuenta de la realidad y que mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar muy a mi pesar… _¿Voy a morir? _Creo que la respuesta es no. _¿Por qué?_ Por que ya estoy muerta. Bueno, eso sonó muy superficial y falto de sentido hasta para mí… pero voy a seguir…

_Ellos_ están ahí, en mis sueños, en mis desvelos, en mis fantasías, en mi realidad, en mi subconciencia… en mi espalda. Me giró rápidamente, pero no veo nada… bueno, eso fue muy estupido de mi parte.. ¡Pero yo se que están ahí! ¡Yo lo se y nadie mas!... y eso es lo mas triste de todo, ¿Qué pensaría mi Goku si me viese ahora? ¿Y mis bebes?... ¿Qué pensarían de mi?, Si viesen a su madre y esposa, encerrada durante días en una misma habitación por su propia voluntad regida por el miedo sin ver la luz del sol, ya casi ni me puedo reconocer. Ellos seguramente se avergonzarían de mí ¡Pero no vieron lo mismo que yo! ¡Y no pasaron por lo mismo que yo!

_Ellos _me quieren y han venido a buscarme…. Pero ya casi no tengo fuerzas ni para seguir escribiendo…

Ahora mismo, a pesar de mi "falta de audición", si, de repente me he vuelto a quedar sorda, (supongo que todo lo bueno, igual de rápido llega, e igual de rápido se marcha)… continuo, puedo escuchar solo dentro de mi cabeza, como la puerta principal de la casa es derribaba mientras yo continuo atrincherada en mi habitación, escucho las pisadas que solo yo puedo escuchar, y se van haciendo eco en mi mente, parecen pezuñas… en este instante, la puerta de mi cuarto esta siendo arañada como si una bestia salvaje quisiese entrar, pero yo solo continuo escribiendo, los arañazos se convierten en fuertes golpes que me ensordecen, y escucho con mucho pesar como la puerta se va astillando y rompiendo poco a poco… _ellos_ van a entrar de un momento a otro… pronto, muy pronto.

Yo todavía continuo escribiendo mientras estoy sentada dándole la espalda a la puerta, la misma puerta que se acaba de derribar y escucho como las pisadas de pezuñas se van acercando lentamente a mi, demasiado cerca ahora….

Pero yo solo estoy segura de una cosa…

Pase lo que pase, nunca, _jamás_… voy a mirar atrás.

**¿¡The End!?**

**¡Ho, por Kamisama! ¡No me puedo creer que acabe de escribir este final! ¡Juro que tenia planeado otro final, y ese otro era feliz! ¡Pero escribiendo el ultimo capitulo este me salio del alma!**

**¡Tengo una pregunta! ¿Qué os pareció la psicosis, creíble? Yyyy ¿os habéis confundido con Bulma? Jejeje ¡mas que terror hubo suspense! :D**

**Seee, Chichi fue valiente hasta el final e hizo lo más inteligente, NO mirar atrás. Justo como el titulo de este fic en el que reconozco que me he superado un poco ;)**

**¿Qué os pareció todo? ¡En serio, tengo curiosidad! ¡Por favor, dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**Y si quieres saber el "final alternativo" o mejor dicho, _posible_ epílogo, no dudes en pedírmelo y _quizás_ lo suba como un nuevo capitulo XD yo ya lo tengo escrito pero no se si debería dejarlo todo así o no ¿Qué opinas?**

**Mordisquitos_pIXIEgIRL**


End file.
